Sequel To Camille and James
by iluvBTR166
Summary: For every Diamond there is a soulmate and he thought he had her but what he believed in must have been a lie when he witness' intamacy that doesn't belong to him. What happens to the lovebirds? How can they reunite without sinking deeper into the problem?
1. Flawless

**Well here is the sequel to Camille and James. This might seem like Welcome back big time but it's not. This is going to be a pretty good story. I want to thank certain people for my last story, I will put those thanks in the next chapter**

3rd Person September 1st 2012 (4:00 pm)

Japan, Tokyo, Australia, China, Italy, Russia, Egypt, and every 3rd world country; you name it, Big Time Rush had been there. This time it was splendid, with no one depressed or doubts. Even though Nicole and Logan had broke up, it wasn't slowing any of them down. 2 months had flown by and they were looking forward to seeing the crowded streets and bright lights of Los Angeles and more importantly there loved ones, well for Carlos and Logan love wasn't the specialty but you know the Australian chicks couldn't resist a one night stand with Logan Mitchell or Carlos Garcia.

The tour had ended 2 days early then scheduled. Soon they got the news that they had a Big Time two week Break to see there mom and dad's, brothers and sisters, and dogs, and lizards.

"I'm going to my place." James informed Logan, Kendall, and Carlos after they had stopped at Rocque Records to have a discussion about what Big Time Rush was doing after their break.

"Sounds cool." Logan said, "Well be there in 30 minutes."

"I'll bring Jo."

"And a few more people." Carlos smirked and rode off to the Palm Woods.

"Sure." James said stepping out of the car

J.P.O.V.

I could only imagine the look on Camille's face when she saw me. Her smile filling the room with positive energy, Leighton giggling from the way his sexy mother was staring at his fine ass father. I had put on a black v-neck on with a gray tight swaggalicious jacket and the newest black and yellow vans.

I opened the door to my house that I shared with Camille and our baby even though we weren't married yet. We were engaged but not married, we were planning on getting married when we came back and I was back now so we could and I have to admit I was pretty nervous about it but I knew It was something I wanted. We were both ready for this commitment.

The house smelled like cranberry scented candles. I slipped off my shoes knowing she wouldn't want any tracks on the floors and continued walking with just black ankle socks on. The house was quiet though

Too quiet.

Kendall P.O.V.

"But you didn't ask?" Logan pointed out

"Since, when do we ever ask?" Carlos made a better point.

"Kendall!" Logan cried trying to get me to take sides.

"He has a point Logan." I said agreeing with Carlos. Carlos wanted to throw a party at James' house and Logan thought we should have to ask but since when do we ask. Sure we were big boys at age 20 but hey, all of us had alittle kid in us. I hope Camille knew what she was asking for.

I couldn't wait to see Jo. I wasn't thinking about commitment anytime soon. I was 20 and I wasn't ready. Neither was she. We were both to busy. I guess we had both watched it happen to our friends so I didn't want it to get out of my hands like it did theirs. I think Jo and I could last 5 more years so we could get married and I didn't have any doubts like I was having a few months ago. It seemed the more I had been apart from her, the stronger my love had grew for her. We could wait, I knew we could.

"Kendall!" Jo yelled and ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips that was down in the book worthy. Her lips intertwined with mine gently. Her lips moved along with mine. Her lips tasted like her strawberry flavored chapstick that always gave a twist to our kiss. When she kissed me It was like no kiss that I got when I was 14, I felt like I was at the point where I was thinking this really could work. I knew just by her kissing me that she felt the same way.

"I missed you." She said getting off her toes and going down to her level. She grabbed my collar and pulled and kissed me again.

Carlos. P.O.V.

"PARTY AT JAMES HOUSE, FOLLOW ME!" I screamed as people threw there audition papers in the air and leaped out of the pool and came to me. I ran towards my car putting it in reverse and headed towards James house with Logan in the passanger seat biting his nails.

"Are you okay Logan?" I asked him giving him a concerned look

"Fine." Logan singly syllabled said

"You look constipated."

"Carlos!"

"Come on Logan, were just throwing a party at James' house, he won't be mad."

"Fuck you."

"What the hell did I do?" I was so confused. When people said Fuck you, they usually had a reason, what was with Logan. He looked the way he did when Kendall sat on his first stethoscope which broke. He never forgave Kendall till this day for that.

Logan didn't respond though.

"Whatever." I shrugged and pulled into James' and Camille's drive way to finally get this party started

"Are you P.M.?" I joked with him but it seemed like he didn't take it as a joke

"No, unlike you, I actually had a dick."

"Funny."

I continued driving in silence. Yeah, he was on his period.

J.P.O.V.

I walked to the living room to see Leighton in his crib sleeping silently. Leighton was sleeping with a slight baby snore. Leighton was about 7 months now as cute as a button. He was getting big. Though he was probably going to be a short guy because Camille is so tiny and I am only 6 foot. But where was Camille

I heard some giggles coming from the Den where the pool table. Video games, flat screen tv, love seats, egg chairs and good stuff like that was.

That is the worst thing I have ever witnessed.

**Sort of a cliff hanger huh? Review my first chapter please tell me any ideas you have**


	2. Flawed

**Well SORRY abouut the delay of updates but I had a busy weekend AKA no internet. Anyway, I Avan is Beck on Victorious, why am I telling you this? Youll see.. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you Beiber Fever, EvilGeniusBookWorm, Lola114, and Person. Remember to put the story on your ALert list! **

I looked to the floor and along the bar that was located in our living room and there were red plastic cups scattered out along the granite countertop of the bar. I walked more along to the hall's, where each guest bedroom looked like it had been renovated by Shrek. The beds were unmade, stains were on the floor ranging from brown, to purple, to green. It was gross and horrifyingly repulsive to see the clean house that I viewed when I left turned into a dump.

A party had been thrown.

I then turned to the den to see..

"Camille!"

"James?" Camille was on the couch and you could certainly tell she was enjoying herself.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOSUE BASTARD!"

K.P.O.V.

The Palm Wood's people and Carlos, Logan, Jo, and I took the inititave to walk into James and Camille's House ourselves. Right when we walked into the huge double doors we heard some colorful words coming from James mouths. Carlos ignored it and went to the stereo system and started blasting some random music while dancing along to the energy of the party that was flowing throughout the room. Jo and I investigated. We heard more arguing and in every sentence contained the word slut coming from James Mouth. I took Jo's hand and i peeked around the corner to see..

There was James standing there bitching at Camille, but he definitly had a good reason. Camille was upright against unfamiliar guy. Wait no way, that was Avan Jogia. He was friends with Victoria Justice. I totally had a crush on Victoria Justice when I moved here. I stopped having a crush on her when I met Jo though.

Avan had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders. It looked so.. smooth. He was tan and I'm pretty sure he was canadian too because of his overall complexion. He wasn't hideous but just not as good looking as me.;)

J.P.O.V.

"Your Cheating on me!" I yelled violently yelled at her.

"James." Camille said while tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Save it you bitch, your a cheater, and a slut who doesn't know how to keep your hands off of a guy for one fucking second."

"You dont understand." She started

"I said Save it." My voice was low and making her guilty and that was what I was hoping for. She needed to feel the guilt, she needed to feel ashamed, terrible, and every word that goes under the definition of the trait of a cheating Whore.

"James, you just dont know." Camille whined while getting up. The blanket fell off of her revealing her cut off see through white shirt with her black lace underwear.

"A picture's worth a thousand words." I said smirking, "It looks like you have painted a pretty decent picture."

"Give me a chance to talk!" She screamed at the top of her longs causing my eyes to widen along with Avan who was snuggled against the leather Black Victorian 10,000 dollar couch. It wasn't him I hated as much right now, it was her for cheating on me. She chose to go along with it.

"Why should I, I was faithful to you while your on the couch doing who know's what, I mean your not a prostitute." I heard a snort from Avan while Camille gave me a look, like she couldn't figure me out when I'm sure anyone could figure out how I felt. I was the pissed off dissapointed trying to stay strong right now so he could breakdown later guy while Camille was the girl who was desperate for someone because she didn't have her boyfriend.

"And your not a good boyfriend if you dont listen to me." She interrupted my next sentence by saying that. But I had the perfect thing to say back to that.

"But that's the thing, you have no boyfriend, oh and no wedding." Camille's jaw dropped when I said that and the cough from her crying soon broke out but I didn't give a shit.

"Yyou know you d-dont mean t-that." She said slowly and quietly when she already knew my awnser.

What had just happened? I went to stereo and screamed "EVERYBODY HET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

People left with my demand and that included Logan and the rest of them. I wanted everyone GONE now.

Wait I lived here with Camille?

I ran outside to my car and got into the front seat leaving Leighton and started up the car to hear nothing but the click of dead battery trying to be turned on.

"God Damn it."

I broke out in tears swearing to the fact that I had been cheated on and had no car to escape this hell of a house. Hades and Phosphorus might as well live inside of that house.

I didn't get it those, why did she do this to me. We were so happy when she left. This wasn't real. How could the girl I loved done that bitchy thing that only a heartless person had the strength to do. She was suppose to be a faithful girlfriend who was suppose to be there for me but somehow over the course over 2 months she had turned into a skank who couldnt control her urge for sex I guess. What a terrible thing to do.

I was ashamed to have a child with her. I was ashamed that I ever kissed her, I ashamed of me knowing her alone.

I got out my phone from the pocket and dialed Kendall's Number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure."

END OF CALL

I was takin Leighton with me...

**Sneak peek for next chapter**

**"Give him back!"**

**"No Im his father!"**

**"Im his mother."**

**I will post the next Chapter when i can. That shall be soon. And Please lots of reviews! Tell me what you think of this. I need a girlfriend for Carlos. I need either someone famous or your name or just a random name. Anything, I think Carlos is lonley. THANK YOU**


	3. Failure

I **love this chapter It is kinda long and has alot in it but I am fine with that. it is dramatic and hear breaking. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm guessing now that It will be about 15000 words or more. Probably more. I didn't put that sneak peek in this chapter but it will come in the next 2 chapters.**

Camille P.O.V.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled to Avan smacking vases off of there resting place. He ran out scared as hell before I finally threw the glass ballerina box that James had bought me on our monthaversiry. The night he gave it to me I slept with it in my arms not letting it go. I finally woke up with something diggining into my kidneys. It was the pointed top of that ballerina box.

The tears were bursting out of my eyes. I slumped in the corner of the dining room by the curtains. My legs feel like they had been slaughtered till they fell off and then attpemted to try to be sewn back on my body but they just dangled there until they finally turned purple and was to ashamed to be attached so I took the initiative to cut them off myself. My arms felt like it was filled with a heavy goo that was putting and intensity against my skin because it wanted to burst open.

God damn, I was an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me. I had a great guy that loved me because I was me; not because I was a good kisser or I was famous or rich and he was ecspecially good looking. I had that and I lost it. How stupid was I. I deserved to be smashed under a rock because well lets face it I was the shittiest girlfriend you could ever ask for. That is if I was a girlfriend...

J.P.O.V.

"Shhh, Leighton don't cry." I cradled him.

My cheeks were red and my eyes were swollen and streaken with veins that called anyone's eyes that surrounded me. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall etc. knew I wasnt in the mood to talk. I was pissed, beyond pissed. I just didn't know how to react to such a suprising thing. Camille was a loyal girlfriend

Or so i thought.

What A bitch

I wasn't sad I was angry, pissed, that go to hell pissed, that fuck off angry. She should have had common sense to know what to do.

I wasn't going to go crying back to that bitch and she wouldnt lay a finger on my baby. If she did, I usually don't hit girls, but this was my baby, touch Lieghton.. You really want to go there. I don't care if she was the mother, she could kiss my ass, while she was kissing Avan Leighton was getting no attention. Unlike her, I would have been cradling the sweet child in my arms giving him my warmth unlike that horrible mother of his. I'm sorry he even had her blood.

Ms. Knight walked into the room and sat on the couch next to me and gave me a what's wrong look. She must have been at the gym because she looked confused.

"Thank's for letting me come back to your place, I can't stand to be in a 50 diameter radius of her right now, but all my clothes are there, I have no idea what I am going to do, I have to go back there sometime."

"I'd go back later tonight James, let me take Leighton off your hands." Ms. Knight advised me carefully. I knew she was wise and had experience with this kind of stuff since she had a divorce so I listen to her. I decided to do what gets everything off my mind.

The Beach.

Tomorrow.

Carlos.P.O.V.

Her name was... Well Actually I can't tell you her name, I didn't know yet. But I would soon, someday, Not sure when. Maybe tomorrow maybe in 5 years. I didn't know, but It would happen

C.P.O.V.

Midnight James had packed a suitcase like in the movies and I watched him leave from the porch. It was painful to have the regret pour into me. My heart was pounding for God's forgivness, but I knew It wouldnt come soon. I ruined, love itself.

A wedding was gone

A baby dispute was about to go down

And I was a confused baby.

Was I supposed to cry in the corner or chase after him?

**Next chapter I will put the other guys perspective more and they will be more happy since all i am having is a depressing perspective. **

**Add this to your Alert list and Favorites please!**

**AND **

**SNEAK PEAK**

**"My name's James."**

**"My names _."**


	4. Fabulous Female

**Okay Next Chapter. If you find this chapter confusing tell me and I will clarify anything. Just to let you know right now Logan, James, and Carlos, are 21 and Camille is 21 Kendall is 20 and Jo is 20 too. Katie is 15 something like that. Leighton is a year and 4 months. I know there ages are always messed up but it is how it is.**

J.P.O.V.

Septmeber 13, 2012 (1 week and 5 days left of a Big Time Break)

Kendall and I in the homey comforts of my apartment on my Burgandy couch that practically ate you alive. I let my body lean against Kendall's. He held my hand while my head leaned on his shoulder. It was good to spend some time with him after he was gone so long.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He said as I removed my head off his shoulder and looked at him. He just stared blankly off at the pedestrains walking the sidewalks. Our relationship was strong but Kendall and I needed to spend some time together, real time. How was our relationship ever going to progress with our lives going seperate ways 24/7. If we really loved eachother, we could make time for eachother. I had an idea.

"Kendall."

"Yeah." He awnsered still looking beyond me.

"Look at me." He finally turned his head, "Do you want to come to Miami with me?"

"What?" He responded suprised, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving when I came back." He slumped his head in sadness while I lifted it back up with my hands.

"I'm visiting my parents in Miami, would you take the honors of going with me."

He sat in silence a while. The only time we had traveled away from Los Angeles was to go to Del Mar, California to go to this beach James always begged Carlos, Logan, and Kendall too.

"Sure." He looked at me and smiled.

I leaned into to kiss him. He leaned in as well. I brushed my lip against his lip asking him to accept my kiss which he did. We kissed eachother mounvering our tounges feeling the softness of his mouth until I finally ran out of oxygen.

"We leave tomorrow."

J.P.O.V.

I grabbed my 8 foot board to go to the comforting enviornment of the beach. The beach to me was like a therapist. It helped me think about my problems and not just complain about them like I usually do in the apartment or in an enclosed space. I hid my eyes from fans around me and the sun under some gold sunglasses and a navy green hat.

I got on the water and rode some waves. This is what I missed about being normal and not famous. I got to surf whenever I wanted.

On to the thinking.

Camille: I still loved her, that is something I couldn't deny but she did that to me so what was I to do. My options were

1. Go to her and talk about this maturally

2. Find another girl and become friends with her

3. Simply ignore her beside's when I had to give Leighton to her and figure out the house stuff

4. Set her and Avan back up and make sure he would take care of Leighton good. he could be my replacement. (Is surley seemed like they wouldn't mind

5. Go back to my old ways. Cutting, depression, ignoring all girls on the world.

Leighton:

Camille and I would have t o discuss who gets him when, I would have to start to give child support money, and she could try to get full custody if she wanted to but I doubt she would do that.

House:

Where was I to live? I was paying for that house right now. It was coming out of my paycheck so I should be living in it, but I couldn't because she was there but what gave her the right to be there. Probably because she put more effort into the house. I guess I could stay at the palmwoods.

THis is why you don't get a house with someone that your not married too.

So For the camille Problem-

CLASHBANGOUCH!

I scrambled across the water like a flying fish while my surfboard followed me because of the velcrow. I got minorly cut on the back with it's finn but I was fine. 

Wait who did I crash into?

I swam back over to the floating surfboard and dove under the water and bumped heads AGAIN with someone. I arose to the top along with he/she

"I am so sorry." The girl said fastly but getting slower as she gazed into my eyes.

"No, No, it's all my fault." I replied polietly. We swan to shore and I looked at my stinging cut wrist. It hurt like hell but I wanted to-

"That look's painful." She commented as she got rid of the extra water her hair was holding. Her hair was a medium brown kind of like mine along with caramel skin and hazel eyes to go along with her stunning complexion. She looked half American and half Asian. Her lips were perfectly shaped to my liking. Her ears were peirced about 4 times. She had a nose peircing that had small diamond. She looked like Maggie Gripes, the Asian Model who was gorgeous and sexy.

I just kept looking at her while she tried to unwrinkle her rash guard and board shorts.

She eyes return to me and my body started to tingle.

"Oh uh, what's your name?"

"My name's James." I said polietly not taking my gaze off of her. I didn't want to be rude but she was so damn sexy.

"My names Hannah."

C.P.O.V.

I had to do some scenes today. I was guest starring on CSI. My game was so down though. I missed James. Bad. I had took the sadness out by dwelling on choclate ice cream while watching the notebook repeatedly.

I knew James had took Leighton. I was okay because he hadn't seen Leighton in a while and I was to overwhelmedd already.

I was going to get off my ass tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that.

Carlos P.O.V.

She was getting closer. I could feel it.

L.P.O.V.

.. I went to the mall to buy some clothes and got mobbed by fans of course. I had brought Freight Train along though. Kendall was leaving tomorrow and I wanted to go with him so bad.

**So Kendall is going to Miami with Jo for the break**

**James found a new girl**

**Carlos is feeling the love without a girl? Where is his girl (She is coming)**

**Logan Is bored...A.K.A. (I don't know what to do with Logan!)**

**If anyone has any idea's on what to do with logan tell me because I don't know and I am lost. I dont't want him to find love yet, or anything that the other guys are doing though. Leave it in your review.**


	5. Feelings

C.P.O.V. (1 Week Later)

The dust from the untouched gym remained steady and ucleaned. I wasn't sure if It was because I couldn't stand going in there because it brang back the memories of James and I working out in here together and the make out session we had shared in the corner by the treadmill when we first moved here or was it because I was to lazy to clean it up or call the maid since I had spent a lot of time working on my show where we had a new season so we were working harder and I had spent the extra time sitting in bed trying not to let my tears cover the comforter. The intensity of the regret that built up in my system because I cheated on James was terrible. The guilt was punching me in the face. Hard.

People at work found out after my poor performace the day I had to go to work. Lisa had been concerned and asked me what's me wrong and I has simply said "stomach ache" but she certaintly didn't believe me at all. She took me into the back room and I told her what I had done.

I told her "James was gone so much and and and I just couldnt handle the suffering of knowing he was gone and if he was cheating. I finally had convinced myself he was messing around with other girls and I wanted to get revenge so I got Avan who I met at Ashley Tisdale's After Party of the Grammys. The whole time I had pretty much lost it and my mind started to play tricks on me." Then She said "Don't blame your mind." But what did she know she was old and married.

I had stuck to my routine without James and without Leighton. I couldn't handle the stress of Leighton right now.

I dusted off an exercise machine and got my pink sophie shorts from victoria secret that had PINK studded on my ass and a black tank top on. Right as soon as I got on the machine I heard a knock at the door

L.P.O.V.

I sat in front of the stucco mansion that was being occupied by...one, at the time and waited for an answer. Camille's car was here so I knew she was home. I knew she wasn't in the mood for visitors at the moment but I just thought I could stop by and you know comfort her because I had just gone through a break up a month ago so I thought alittle heart to heart would help. I was always good with words.

Strangley, that was one thing she disliked about me.

She finally swung the door opened. She was wearing some pink shorts that looked quite short btu showing alot of skin.. Kind of sexy... She had a black tank top on that showed off her clevage. I didn't notice I was staring at her clevage until she said my name.

"Logan." She snapped her fingers to get my attention , I had a feeling she knew what I was staring at. I suddenly felt kind of guilty.

"Yeah?" I mumbled looking back at her face

"What do you need?" She asked

"Oh nothing, I just thought we could you know, have alittle some of that you know- I studdered. She raised her eyebrow. "Wanna talk?" I finally spit it out. I finally started walking to the kitchen since I was quite thirsty and she followed. I heard the pitter patter of something.

It was kind of awkward since no one was speaking. I thought this would be easier but It surley wasn't because I shut my mouth everytime I tried to spit a word out. My motor skills seemed like they had temporairly broken down.

"What is that noise?" I asked looking around the room. She reached toward the sinka dn turned off the faucet. I looked like an idiot. All I needed now was one of those books "How to Talk to Your EX without making it awkward for Dummies"

"So, you been feeling sad latley?" I asked her reaching for a cut and going to the fridge to get some Sweet Tea.

"No I have been feeling like a bucket of sunshine." She responded sarcastically

"Im being serious."

Tears started forming in her retina. I wanted to wipe them away but I knew that was to romantic and I wasn't her boyfriend. It would be the first step into picking up from where we left off.

"I miss him."

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." I said quietly taking a quick sip of my water while she slid down against the cabinets onto the harwood floors. I followed her motion and sat beside her.

"Come here." I said opening my arms, we sat on the floor while she was held in my arms for COMFORT ONLY, not love. Her head rest against my chest. It was just like old times when she was actually liked me and I liked her and everything was so simple.

Basically, when James WASNT in the picture.

"What do I do?" She asked me for advice and this was the time I picked desire over honesty.

Honesty.

"If he love's you he will come back. Just give him some time, i'm sure he will come around. He loved you alot. He wouldv'e gave his life for you." I advised her with sympathy fufilling my tone.

It was a long time since I had dated Camille, like a year and a half I can't even keep track so It was probably much longer than that. But never ever, had I lost feeling's for her. I always denied that I had feelings for her when I dated Camille because I didn't want to be jealous of what James had because that would just be pathetic and I didn't want to be looked as a pathetic bitch that is just jealous of his friends.

I wanted to kiss her. So I did.

J.P.O.V.

I had retrieved Hannah's number and we texted non stop. We talked about the most random shit ever. It didn't matter if It was about Janice Dickinson to pickles to P.M.S. Whatever subject as long as I was talking to her I was going to talk about it to her.

_To:Hannah_

_From:James_

_Dinner, You and Me, 5pm, California Dreamin? _

_To:James_

_From:Hannah_

_Hmmm..._

_To:Hannah_

_From:James_

_What is it?_

_To:James_

_From:Hannah_

_I was wondering what I should wear;)_

I was glad I met Hannah. I think her and I hit it off. We were like a bat and a ball. A magnet and a refriderator. I had a date tomorrow.

But I didn't deny, I still thought about Camille a bit even though I was angered by her actions..

K.P.O.V.

I was on the plane to Miami to have some fun.

.Love.

Im In Miami Trick

Carlos P.O.V.

I sat in the line for ice cream thinking about what I should get. It was between Choclate and Cotton Candy.

"What can I get you?" The man that worked at the station asked me.

"1 choclate please." I ordered while He scooped the last of hte choclate out of the bucket into a sweet innocent cone. I took the cone while I got some napkins. His next order was

"Choclate." She was gorgeous. She had Long mid back brown hair,light green eyes,pretty curvy,5'4,skinny, medium tan skin but not as dark as me, glossed lips, and best of all a perfect nose, she looked like Selena Gomez.

"Were all out."

"You can have mine." I offered but she shook her head and took off.


	6. Fearless

**Give me a review because I worked hard on this chapter, and I have a terrible day. It will brighten it up. Thank you Evil Genius Book Worm, Beautiful Black Roses, As Light As Dark, Sweet Cupcake62 and the other commenters that comment ever chapter. I feel like I am forgeting one.. But Review**

**DSICALIMER: Dont own BTR**

C.P.O.V.

..That.

My hands touched my lips, replacing the spot where Logan's lips had just been. He just gave me a simple peck but that made a deal worth making a theory out of. I think I knew what the theory was too... I tossed my glance towards Logan who stared back trying to look innocent even though he knew he shouldn't have done such thing.

"Logan."

"I'm sorry-

"No." I said, he lifted his head and gaze back up towards me and I gave him a crooked smile.

This wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. I was using our physical actions as comfort when that was only going to make me feel worse in the end. The feeling in my stomach was terrible. It felt as if there was a bottomless abyss that never ended when I tried to get out and It sat in my stomach effecting my every movement.

"But I kissed you." He mumbled giving me that concerned frown. I took some of my silky curly hair and twirled it in between my fingers.

I thought about the future and how Logan and I being more than friends again affect my emotions. As I thought about it, I thought about Leighton and how sad he would be that his parents would be living seperate lives in seperate houses, loving different people. I thought about James sitting in the audience of my wedding if I ever married Logan. He would be sitting by some tramp. We would both look at eachother's loves with envy racing through our veins. And what about the paparazzi. They still thought James and I were dating, at least I think they did. They would be all over the story and I am not quite sure what kind of publicity this would bring but I was scared to think about it.

"Friends right now?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me from a foot away.

"Friends." HE agreed.

I could still see the devastation in his eyes but I knew it was right. I needed to get over James first before I could get in a relationship.

"Can you help me with something Logan?" I asked him

"Anything."

L.P.O.V.

PHONE 

"Hey James are you home

Yeah whats up man

Uh, I was just making sure, because I didn't want the llama to be left alone

Wha-

END OF CALL

Camille gave me an "Are you insane" gesture and I shrugged. When under pressure I tend to panic and say stupid stuff.

"What did he say?" She asked me running her hands through her brown soft hair.

"Hes there."

"Lets go." She smiled and we left in my car.

J.P.O.V.

Hannah and I were in the kitchen making pancakes at 5 o clock in the day for god only knows why. Ms. Knight wasn't here but Katie was in her room. Kendall was on his way to Miami and Carlos was searching for a girl he said he just had to find.

"James don't do that again!" Hannah laughed while giving me the flirty mad look. I just threw the pancake dough powder on her again. Her reaction was quite obvious. She grabbed some back and threw it all over my black v-neck.

"Oh it's on." WE continued to act like little kids in the kitchen. When she was about to throw more powder on me i caught her hand and pulled her towards me. I leaned in and our lips smashed together. Her lips were soft and just the right size making my even more into our lip lock by making it more passionate. I lowered my hands toward her ass and she actually let me. Camille would stop me but she didn't. Her hands stayed gripping my neck, her finger gliding up against my neck (One of my major turn on spots).

C.P.O.V.

"I know right." Logan and I were talking about our first crushes in pre school and laughing about how immature we were about liking someone when we were younger.

Logan and I were flirting though, in a small way but in a way that still meant something. Everytime we walked on the way to 2J from my house, we gently touched eachother's hands sometime's intertwining our fingers for a few seconds then letting go. When we got in the hallways of 2J we finally held hands again all couple like even though we weren't a couple.

I opened the door and thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but I knew it was all too real. It made me squeeze Logan's hand tighter.

"James!" I screeched out him departing from that slut's face fastly and looking over at us. But his eyes didn't go to my face they went to Logan and my hand that was being joined together.

"Camille." He screeched

"Logan." Logan said for fun and I looked at him signaling him that it wasn't the time for games.

"What do you want?" Hannah snarled at me. James and Logan's eyes widened at the tone of her voice.

"I want you to get out of this house before I beat the hell out of you." I gained an angry look on my face. I wanted to punch her face in so hard that it bleed and she died from blood loss.

I hated this girl. I know I sound like a hyprocrite when I say that but because she was kissing James even though I wasn't dating him because I stilled loved James and I am just not prepared to see my him doing that to a random whore. It was also because she was a come and go girl. you could just tell by her attitude, and all around expression, oh and ecspecially the slutty looks.

Yeah I was getting some bitchy vibes.

I had let go of Logan's hand by now.

"Pshh, you beat the hell out of me, I'm sure your Pet llama could do better." She laughed while I looked back at Logan who was an idiot but he jsut avoided my gaze

"You wanna make a bet."

"Camille, Camille stop!" Logan yelled

"Hannah calm down." James advised her.

H.P.O.V.

She was so jealous that she lost him. She had told me all about there situatuion and I thought it was such a joke. She came off as such a bitch to me probably because she told me she wanted to beat the hell out of me when I wasn't doing anything, I was just kissing her ex boyfriend passionatley.

I latched on to James and said "I think she's jealous."

"I think your just a slut who's just looking for a guy to have sex with."

"Camille!" James scolded me her but she ignored him

Logan just laughed in the back ground.

"James can we leave, I feel insecure."

"You should, your looking alittle rough right now, did you just get paid."

My jaw dropped at her remark.

"I get guys on my own, I don't get paid to have sex."

"Stop with the sex remarks guys." James said. She just crossed her arms and looked to the side and I pulled James closer.

"Hannah, I think you should go." He told me

"Okay." I hugged him and gave him a quick peck and exited the apartment giving the bitch a dirty look

Camille P.O.V.

"Well, haven't your standards dropped." I said to James after she left.

"And like your's havent." She pointed to Logan and Logan raised and eyes brow.

"This is awkard, I'm going to go take a shower." Logan mentioned and left.

"Your dating that bitch."

"Camille, You don't even know her."

"I don't care."

"Plus, dont make me look like that bad guy, your the one who cheated on me." He said as I leaned against the dishwasher and he leaned against the sink across from me.

"Well, I haven't already gotten a girlfriend."

"You were holding hands with Logan."

"He was comforting me." I defended myself

"Looked like alot more than that." James rolled his eyes

"Jealous much."

"Hell no." He said as I laughed but he kept a straight face.

"Well neither am I." I declared.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

James grabbed me by my silk layered gold and white sexy top and crashed his body against mine pushing me against the dishwasher. His hands holding my face while my hands slid across his back farther down and down. His hands lef tmy face and did the same until he reached my thighs. The cold flavor of my mint gum and the hot flavor of his cinnamon gum going against eachother's made our kiss more intense. His lips pressed against mine, our lips sliding against eachothers eachtime our tounges met and moved. we Came and inch apart and he breathed on my skin making chills run down my back and went back into the kiss only more passionate.

Damn.

He backed up from me.

"That wasn't suppose to happen."

The beginning isn't so good but I like the ending. I usually don't write kissing scenes so well but this one was really good. I am sorry I didn't put anything about Carlos and him... Well you will see in the next chapter. This got to long so I had to stop somewhere.

**Reveiw!**


	7. Foolish

**Like A ninja, thank you for being a new commenter on my story and BTR junkie that really really sucks like alot. EGBW i agree with you I like the ending too. Well this chapter isn't the best because I think It kind of suggest drinking is good at a young age. I am not trying to give that message, it's just part of my story. Kepp reviewing guys, I want this story to have the most reviews out of all my storys. That means I have to top 66. That 66 came from Camille and James I think. EGBW left most of the comments and I thank you for that. **

Camille P.O.V. (September 20, 2012) Continued Day (5 Days left of Break)

James stared at me and watched tears gather in my eyes. Each one of them holding a different emotion. Guilt, Sadness, Thrill, Depression, Confusion, or anger. But I just didn't know which one was going to take over in a few seconds after James took his eyes off me. Would I fall to my knees in sadness thinking about how much of an idiot I was for cheating on him, kissing Logan, kissing James after we kind of broke up. Would my fist clench my fist in anger since he just did that when I was trying to move on from him (which wasn't exactly working in the first place). Maybe I would steal pills that James kept from his depression that he had earlier. Or I could kiss him again because I was in love with him. Would I shake my head and run away from him in confusion trying to think about what just happend.

"I'm so confused." James said.

It's like he took the words out of my mouth.

He walked away and entered his room shaking his head while Logan came out rapped in a towel. I shook my head again due to his appearance and walked out of the apartment.

I had made a desicion. I was going for a mixture of confusion and depression.

J.P.O.V.

What the hell was I thinking. I was an idiot. Why did I kiss her. I was dating Hannah. She had a thing for Logan (again), which was so stupid. I liked Hannah, don't get me wrong, but when you love someone, your going to love them forever even when you start to love someone else. Camille meant alot to me and I wasn't going to go into denial about it because I knew it was true. Everyone knew it was true. But Hannah was something special. She was something that you don't just find on the streets. She was someone that I had alot in common.

I wasn't sure where my love life was going.

"Hey Logan, you wanna go get a drink?" I casually asked Logan who came out in some jeans and a gray fox shirt. I confused, I just needed a drink to help me relax.

"Let me go get dressed." I told him. I ran into my room and put on my white v-neck with some jeans and we left the 2J to go to Broadway Bar. We took my car.

"So, what is going on between you and Camille?" I asked in the tone I gave Katie's boyfriend Kyle at the palmwoods.

"Do I really have to talk to you about this?"

"Yeah." I said keeping my hands on the wheel. We were 5 minutes away from the bar and it Looked like Logan would need alittle more than one drink to get the nervousness off his shoulders right now.

"Well, um, I don't really, we held hands." He said

L.P.O.V.

I didn't want to tell James and that Camille and I kissed, that would just be stupid. I knew he would be offended if I did, because even though he was dating a new girl he would still be protective over Camille because he still loved her. You can't get over love in a few days.

"Come on man, give me the deets." He said innocently

We arrived at the bar and sat at the bar. I never trusted James and drinks. They were never the good combination. After the Camille thing when we went worldwide he got drunk a few times when his emotions got haywire. And when James got drunk, he got drunk. He never helf anything back.

I am going to admit I have been drunk before. The first time I ever even drank I was 14 and in 9th grade. I got alittle tipsy but never got fully drunk until James sixteen birthday which we had right when we came to Los Angeles. We rented out a club here and someone snuck drinks in and that was the first time I ever got drunk.

That was a pretty epic party

For me after about 4 drinks, I was drunk and crazy. I went pretty crazy. I got really hyper and jumped on everybody talking to them, or just getting really close to them. It was just kinda classic. I kind of liked the feeling of beign drunk because I let go of everything that bothered me, all my past, and everything that mattered me before never mattered. I let go and had fun. I felt free and good.

"Vodka mix." I ordered

"One beer." James ordered. The guy gave him a Bud Light and and he drank it down in about 4 big gulps while I took a few sips.

"James slow down."

"Logan, come on lighten up." He told me while I just shrugged and we started talking about football.

about 7 minutes later.. "Another please." James said. it was his second.

about 10 minutes later, after talking about what the name of our next songs should be he introduced himselft too... "One more."

"I'll take a beer." I ordered pushing my vodka glass aside as he grabbed away.

"5 more days of break." I commented

"Yeeeeeaah Eiiii Know." He said slurring his words. He scooted closer to my face and breathed in my face. His breath smelled like pure beer.

"Come on man passs mee Ayneother drrrriinn." He slurred again while I looked at him.

"So Carlos.."

James James James...

He has taken his emotions out on drinks. This is my fault. Just wait for the paparazzi...

Carlos P.O.V.

I prowled the lobby for her. I was on the look out for a sexy girl who I needed to meet now as soon as possible.

She felt special to me but I didn't even know her, and that was the weird part.

"Katie!" I yelled when I saw her face.

"Carlos.." She yelled in a fake happy voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know a girl with d Long mid back brown hair,light green eyes,pretty curvy,5'4,skinny, medium tan skin?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. Probably because I was at the moment. Searching for a girl who the I didn't even know.

I had to know her.

"You been Belinda?" She said putting her hand on her hips

"Yeah, whats the hands on hips for?" I asked

"Do you like her?"

"Well I havent exactly met her yet." I mentioned. Katie's eyebrow's raised

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"She has a boyfriend Carlos." Katie said

I stomped away from Katie.

I dont care if she had a boyfriend. This girl was gorgeous and I felt like It was love at first sight. All I needed her to do was look into my eyes and then she would realize that we had something.

Love at first sight...

**You will hear more about Kendall in the next chapter since i am kind of ignoring him. Sorry, but this story is kind of overwhelming right now. I have alot going on. Carlos is about to have his own individual chapter too in the next few chapters because I need to clean up the edges of Camille and James right now. **

**This story won't be over for a while just to let ya guys know.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**


	8. Fighting

C.P.O.V.

I watched the two boys snooze on the couch, not that I wanted. One layed on the soft loveseat. His legs were dangling from the couch while his torso and up stayed firmly on the Recholish Love Seat that my sister gave to me when I bought my mansion

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey sis, before you leave I think you will want this." She said in a spontaneous voice. _

_Her husband who was 32 who was 3 years older than her was carrying the couch along with another mysterious guy. The Love seat was a grayish color with that looked like it would just eat you alive if you sat in it. You could tell it was used. I was rich, I didn't need my older sisters hammy downs which I had always got when I was younger._

_"But I already bought furniture." I told her as I realized how rude that just sounded_

_"Camille."_

_"Fine." I accepted it as I watched them put it in the back of her husbands truck to be carried away to my house._

_"i think You will be needing it with a rockstar like James Diamond." She said as she winked and walked away. What did she think I was a slut? Actually I wouldn't blame her I had already had a child._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The other one was sleeping soundly upright (which looked incredibly uncomptorable) oozing a bit of drool out of the side of his mouth. Then there was a third one walking and crawling around the house. Leighton like walking more than crawling these days but I guess that was just because he was getting older. He was also learning many new words.

Yet he had still failed to learn the word dad, but I wasn't going to bring that up to James.

Leighton then soon tripped and fell onto the wood floors and started to cry.

"Awe come here Leighton."

James soon woke up along with Logan to the sound of LEeightons crys. I picked him up and sat him on my hip while he slowly stopped crying and started to play with my hair.

"Oh my gosh, I have the worst headache." James mentioned talking to himself I guess.

"No wonder." I whispered

"Woah, Camille what are you doing here?" James asked me

"Um this is my house."

"Morning guys." Logan greeted us.

"Logan it's noon."

"How it was like 9 pm the last time I looked at my clock."

"Well let's see you too idiots... first you went to a bar." She paused for dramatic effect and put Leighton down

"And."

"You know I think there is a better way to tell you." I said cleverly while turning on the TV. I went to the DVR list and played the recorded Inside Edition.

FOOTAGE

_"Storys today, Anne Hathaway has a new thing with Ryan Gosling, Pink spotted in the Bahamas with an unknown girl and an unknown boy, and Justin Beiber and Selean Gomez were once again spotted in San Fransicsco, and the best for last. Logan Mitchell and James Diamond were also spotted at a bar in Los Angeles and well, things got alittle out of hand."_

_FOOTAGE_

_L"__ James, you messed the world up."_

_J:"You messed her up."_

_L: No you did, you jealous."_

_J: " No your jealous because I had sex with her before you did, and more than you have. I've had sex with her like 100 times."_

_J:"You are stupid."_

_L:"Bastard."_

_J:"Fucker."_

_L: "Bitch."_

_J: "Rooster." _

_L: "Man Whore." _

_J:"To far." (Punches Logan)_

_FIGHT (FIST) (JAMES WINS)_

_J:"Don't mess with James Fuckin Diamond."_

_News Person1:"The refrence to she in the sentence is supposbly to Camille A., a girl that Logan had previously dated until Camille started to have a relationship with James after an on screen kiss. _

_News Person 2:"Logan and James are in a kids band called Big Time Rush."_

_New Person 1:"Well this certaintly wasn't the best example to set for their younger fans."_

_News Person 2"And that girl, shes got problems too 2 members of the same band. That is jsut calling for trouble."_

_COMMERCIAL (END OF FOOTAGE)_

J.P.O.V.

"Thanks for telling our sex life James." She said seriously

Logan reached his hand up to his sensitive black eye that I had put there when i was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. He was going to be so pissed at me. I was in so much trouble with Gustavo, Hannah, Camille, Hannah, Carlos, Kendall, Mama Knight, and my own parents. I was the bad guy in all of this.

And it all started with a simple on screen kiss.

"Logan I can explain."

"Well explain this!" He demanded as he pointed at his eye in an angry tone that wanted to make me laugh but I knew this wasn't the time to laugh.

"Well, I can't."

"You know I would never hit you." I admitted to Logan

"If you did it once you can do it again."

Logan stomped out of here leaving me blown away with guilt. He slammed the door exiting Mine and Camilles house.

J.P.O.V.

"I still don't get why I am here?"

"Oh well Katie came and got you and brang you back to 2J but they Mama Knight didn't want you back at the apartment because of your poor behavior so Katie brought you here and you both crashed here. You have been sleeping for a while and probably have a hangover now."

"Oh."

"Oh, Oh! Is that all you can say."

i was pissed at him beyond pissed and all he could say was oh! "Do you know how bad this makes me look, it looks like real bad on my part when I didn't even do anything."

"Are you sure about that?" James said unwrapping himself out of the blanket still sitting down.

I started to cry. James got up and tried to hug me but I pushed him off. I didn't want him touching me.

"Sure about what James?"

"That you didn't do anything? James I didn't do anything, your the one who cut your wrist, your the one who got drunk your the one who got me pregnant."

"like you didn't like it." He said avoiding my eye contact

"That isn't the point."

"Stop Yelling for a fucking second Camille!" He interrupted me and I immediatley stopped in the middle of my sentence. "Did you ever really look at the big picture?"

"What god damn picture there is no picture." I said confused

J.P.O.V.

She stood there like she had no idea.

"I did this all because I loved you."

"Loved." She said as she walked away shaking her head probably regretting every memorie we had ever made

I gave up and plopped myself on the couch.

L.P.O.V.

I sat on the steps because I didn't want to drive with my slight hangover still lingering beside me. I was going to wait till it wore off. Suddenly, I saw a really hot blonde girl with tan skin, a nose ring. She had a blue tie around the neck top and some jeans capri's. She was hot.

"Hello." I introduced myself.

"Is James here." She asked while she dangled her keys off her fingers

"Yeah, but I wouldnt go in there right now."

"I understand."

"I never knew how hard it was to find love." I blurted out not meaning to let that out. "Sorry, that just came out."

"No it's cool, I understand." She agreed with my statement.

"Oh by the way I am Hannah."

"I figured, James couldn't stop talking about how good you looked in your bikini at the beach." I laughed along with her

"Most guys just like me for my looks."

"Most girls jsut like me for my fame." I told Hannah

"Well, I will see you later, It looks like I am not needed here." She turned around and started to walk away

"Hey Hannah?"

"Yeah?" She replied like she was flattered that I said something to her before she departed from this property

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure." She agreed

J.P.O.V.

It was 11 pm. I had been sitting on this couch in and out of sleep.

"James it is time for you to leave."

"Wait? I have no where to go and this is my house too." I pointed out while her expression turned into a frown.

"James please, I can't live here with you."

"Then leave." I said in a sassy attitude

"No." She replied fastly

"Then I'm stay here." I yelled to her.

"Fine." She yelled in a louder voice that resembled in frustaration

"Fine." I screamed in an angry tone


	9. Family Feud

**Man, did you guys miss my updating or what and it has only been 3 days. Sweet Cupcake this chapter is definitly dedicated to you. I wouldn't have wrote another chapter if you didn't send me that message. Well, Thank you for reading this very dramatic story. **

**This chapter is going to either divided evenly for each boy or it may just be about 2 boys. I am not sure yet. I'm going to stop ranting and let you read. **

**Oh and i noticed I tend to either put the wrong P.O.V. in and I am so sorry. If I do it and you catch it, review and tell me. i will correct it**

**REVIEW:)**

K.P.O.V.

They weren't kidding when they said Drink All Day Play All Night, they weren't kidding.

Sure, I had been to Miami before but I was with Carlos,Logan, and James and I don't think they like grinding on me. I felt more free because I didn't have Logan tugging on my shoulder asking me where is math book is, Carlos asking about some random girl at the palmwoods and ecspecially James who always complain about what the humidity was doing to his hair and how much of a bitch Camille was being, and don't even get me started on Gustavo and Kelly.

I met her parents for the first time and they were actually pretty cool. We were going to visit her brother today. This I didn't have a good feeling about. Brothers were always very protective. When I was like 14 I had a girlfriend Monica and we had been dating like 2 weeks and I finally came to her house and she didn't tell me she had a football playing brother. He was buff, black hair, and had the expression "dont mess with me" glued to his face.

Anyways, he started making fun of me in front on the highschool football team... Well you get the story..

Gosh they got on my nerves.

We had been here for a while and we only had 2 days left before we came back. I wanted to get back before my break actually ended. I begged Jo and finally got her to go after we made out and stuff you don't need to know about.

"Are you ready Kendall?" Jo yelled at me in screamed across the hotel. It was 6:00 am bright and early. Well not even bright yet.

"Shh, your going to wake someone up." I replied in a hushed voice. She looked back at me in an unsatisfied gesture and I just shrugged my shoulders and sat upright not wanting to exit the perimiter of this bed.

"Get something nice on." She worned me. Due to total sarcasm, I took my shirt off and rubbed my abs while saying "But I am dressed."

"Your in your boxers?"

"Great so were on the same page."

"Just get dressed." Jo ordered

We soon left the hotel.

"Jo, do you think he will like me?" I asked her in a baby tone making her laugh

"Oh my gosh Kendall really?"

Jo's brother's name was Drew. Drew was 24 Jo had shown me a picture of his wife. She was kind of hot. She had skin, black hair and black eyes. She had a mysterious look. She looked like Emily off of Pretty Little Liars. But not hotter than Jo. We were driving down and listening to N'Sync and BackStreet Boys and alittle Aaron Carter. In my opinion, Aaron Carter was the Justin Beiber of his time.

We came up to Drews door and he came to the door with his 1 kid.

"Hey sis." He gave her a kiss and hug ignoring my presence.

"You must be Kendall

"Yes I am."

"Come in."

Compared to his white light sleeve button down and dark jeans, my plaid short sleeve, jeans, and beanie I was a wreck. I wish I had listen to Jo. We sat down in his casual living room. I sat next to jo while Drew and his wife sat in royal dark oak cushioned chairs.

"So Kendall, i hear your a singer."

"I hear your a doctor."

"Yeah you always want to go with a very very serious job." Drew mentioned while he rolled his eyes in dissapoint.

"Yeah, singing can lead you to many opportuities." I offered but he just stood still as a brick.

"Yeah, just don't become like Lindsey Lohand." He teased

"Yeah, there is some real trouble." I said with alittle chuckle

"Yep, that is what drinking does to you."

"You remind me of Logan." I said fastly

"Oh you mean that little brown haired nerdy boy."He laughed, I tried to choke out a laugh but I can't laugh at my best friend like that.

"Excuse me!"

"Kendall." Jo tried to shut me up. "Drew." Drew's wife said

"Oh he heard me, hes a LITTLE NERDY BOY!" Drew whispered in my face

"Oh just like your slutty wife." I replied in a pissed off tone.

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, I've already had enough of that by your sister."

"Jo!" He complianed to his sister about the smart remark I made.

"Kendall!" Jo yelled at me

"Nina." His stupid wife yelled.

"I'm leaving."

Jo followed me and gave her brother the I will call you look.

L.P.O.V.

ON THE PHONE

_Hello_

hey Hannah it's Logan

_Oh hey Logan what's up_

I was just wondering well maybe if you wanted possibly

_Yes?_

You wanna go out to lunch?

_Nah, I dont feel like it_

Well then how about tomorrow

_I was just kidding Logan, sure I'll go to lunch with you_

okay cool, pick you up at 1pm

_Okay_

END OF CALL 

Carlos P.O.V.

Is at on the orange couch thinking about how I was going to do this. How was I going to get her if she has a boyfriend.

I put some jeans on and a gray shirt with the grim reaper on.

"Katie!"

She walked out of her room wearing a white beater the bottom and some blue sweatpants with Cougars going down the side of them.

"What."

"I need you to help me get the new girl." I begged

"Why get a girl who has a boyfriend who lives at the palmwoods." She asked, "Your going to get beat up."

"No I wont." I looked sure of it becasue I was sure of it. Katie and her immature imagination.

"Fine, but if you get beat up then don't blame it on me."

"Okay."

"She is a model who is trying to be a singer, he boyfriends name is Jack and she grew up in California all her life." I looked at Katie as if she was insane.

"Stalker much?"

"Hey, I am at this palmwood's ALOT."

"So how do I get her."

"Well first you have to get rid of her boyfriend." She said like I was stupid.

"Oh, who is her boyfriend."

"Justin Beiber."

"Really?"

"Just Kidding."

We ran down stairs to see her looking at I am guessing lyric sheets.

"What do I do now."

"Talk to her!"

"That is your plan."

"Hey I don't want to date her."

What should I say to her. Hey whats up? Where are you from? Have you seen my hat? My name's Carlos, Im in a band... I lost my teddy bear can I snuggle with you? - **(Got that from an interview I watched from Big Time Rush, It's James signature pick up line.)** I'm a latino bitch baby! Okay I wont go that far but I hadnt approached a girl in a while. I was use to girls coming up to me. And If they did and they were hot I only knew them for one night.

So I stuck with a simple

"Hi."

**Sorry I didn't walk about James and Camille in this, I just needed ot update you on the guys. i hadnt really talked about them beside Logan. So here you go and review and tell me what you want in the next chapter for James and Camille**

**REVIEW:)**

**SNEAKPEEK**

**"Get out of my bed!" I yelled**

**"Get out of my bed!" He yelled back**


	10. frivolous

**MUST READ::::::Okay this chapter, if you are atheist or anything like that, I am sorry If I offended you, I just had to write this chapter somehow and this is the only way it came to me. I did not use Jesus at all, I just used God. Don't let this chapter stop you from reading because of the mention of this kind of stuff I'm putting into this chapter. This is the only chapter that will be like this. only the beginning is like this. The ending is drama and some FLUFF!**

**P.S. If you go to church alot, tell me if I got anything wrong or anything because I don't go to church every weekend.**

I was in a dream. The bright lights shining on my black sequin encrusted Givenchy Gown that had mouths drooling and eyes peeled and surley it would be on the Fashion Police Show. There was the Paparazzi snapping photos that would end up in magazines worldwide. Then cheif in editor of seventeen magazine would see the photo and offer for me to be on the cover of seventeen magazine and me happily accept. Then there was the interviewers who I dreaded mostly and please don't make me tell the reason why. i don't like revisiting bad memories. Then all of the sudden the red carpet turns into a dark blood color. People around me drown screaming for my help since I was the only one alive. Then someone came to me. I couldnt see the body. But I saw his head. He had a gold complexion that radiated the place around me. His beard was long and whitte and never ending. He stood 10 feet in front of me. Then all of the sudden someone appears behind him. It's James. What is he doing in my dream? Then the blood disappears everythign dissapears accept the radiant person and me. We stood in an about 10x10 room surrounded my words. Adjectives to be more specific. I looked down. I was standing on the adjective, Desirable, Independent, Frustrating, and Sinning. Then James poked his head out behind the radiant man. What was James doing in my dream? James had a blank expression on his face. it was like he didn't want to look at me. He stepped out and stood on the words Adjectives Gorgeous, Dependent, Depressed, hIdden.

Why was I sinning?

What was James hidden?

I awoke startled, afraid to look down to the floor.

"Woah." I mumbled to myself, what kind of dream was that. What was that radiance coming from the mystery bearded man, and why were we standing on words. Was it describing ourselves.

**sorry wanted to put this in there, does anyone know why? if you think you do leave it in ur review**


	11. Flippant

**So, this chapter is pretty good. I like it. There will be more Carlos and Belinda and Camille and James in the next chapter. The sneak peak I put in the last chapter is not in here because I deciede not to put it in here. I followed you guys advice and did the reviewers wants... Read and find out what I did...**

3 Days Left Of Break

J.P.O.V.

"Morning." I walked out of the guest bedroom to see Camille in the living room staring at a peice of paper with Leighton at her feet. His brown hair sweeping across his face obviously needed a haircut. Camille's hair for the first time that I had ever seen outside of her show was straightened beautifully. She put a bow on the side to make that special touch on it. She glared at me then lowered her head to its original position. I ignored her rude movement and walked over to Leighton and picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek to be fatherly.

Camille still ignored my presence.

"Okay Camille what gives?" I asked crossing my arms like a girl.

"What gives, that is the stupidest question I have ever heard." slamming her paper down on the couch making them crumble. I glanced at the papers. They were her scripts for her show.

I stood waiting for an awnser to my question. "I'm waiting."

"Just because we live together doesnt mean our relationship is 100% healed."

"just Because we live together doesnt mean we have to be bitches to eachother." I retorted. She stood up in front of me. I could tell this wasn't going to be like last time. We weren't going to kiss again.

"Well then stop acting like it, I am being nothing but nice."

"Im sorry, I just can't live with someone that-

"That what?"

"That dates a slut."

"Is this what this is about." I asked her. I started to laugh. But I stop because her face got an even more pissed expression.

"No it's not."

"Your jealous." I pushed at her shoulder playfully. i found this hilarious. Camille was jealous.

"Psh, no."

"Well, it's not like your not jealous of Logan and I." Camille replied which immediatly stopped my laughter

" At least I have the gutts to admit it." I smirked while she rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

Her face went blank."Fine I admit it, I'm jealous of Hannah, but I'm your ex girlfriend, of course I'm going to be jealous."

"Daddy." Leighton pulled my pant leg. Camille's eyes along with mine darted to the little boy. Leighton had never said daddy because I was never around and always so busy with tours. But finally... I picked him up and smushed our noses together and kisssed Leighton on the cheek while Camille shed a quick that she wiped away tear.

I felt like a famil even though we werent one... yet

"Oh how long I have waited to hear that." I said to anyone in the room.

Suddenly out of the blue a knock on the door arrived. I put Leighton down and sat down and he ran after Camille who walked towards the door. Damn, Camille knew how to work that ass. She peeped her eye through the peep hole.

"It's Logan and Hannah." She let me know. I could tell by her tone, she was just as confused as I was. What were they doing here at 10:00am? More importantly, what were they doing together?

"Logan, Hannah, come on in." Camille welcomed them in. they polietly took off their shoes and approached the living room area.

That's when I saw it.

They were holding hands.

I was dating Hannah, she shouldn't be holding his hand. And Camille and Logan shared a thing didn't they.

Again, Camille was just as confused as I was because she tossed at glance at me after she stared at there intertwined hands. Was this fake? Was this a setup to get Camille and I back together? When did they get together? Why were they together? Why didn't they come at a later hour?

"What are you doing here at uh um (paused) 10:00 in the morning?" I asked them polietly while Camille sat herself beside me but not to close. I noticed we were still in our pajamas while Hannah and Logan were dressed already for the day.

"Were sorry for inturding." Hannah said polietly. Camille gave her a devilish stare. She gave a frightened look. I kicked Camille sofetly and she stopped and she positioned herself.

"I just wanted to let you know were together." Hannah said in a smart reply giving a dead stare at Camille while Logan smiled graciously at Hannah.

C.P.O.V.

I envied there happiness. i envied her. I envied how she just date James then Logan. without having any flaws.. or babys. Why was she so perfect? How come she ended up with one of them. I admit it, I was very jealous.

"Oh that's- James started to say in a sad tone but I didn't stand for

"Well, me and James are back together!" I grabbed James hand

**WOW that was a pretty drastic. That was a major cliffhanger. The next chapter will be epic**ally **awesome. You should tune in next time to read it because I am sure your going to like it. **

**Were you expecting Camille to do that? **

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS**


	12. Frozen

Hannah raised and eyebrow quickly while gripping Logan's hand tighter. She stared at me and James hands that held eachothers. I think I was holding his hand so tight that my pale skin was turning a deep red along with my face. I glanced at James face which had changed. His facial expression had changed into an "ow that hurts" expression and I think I know why.

"Then I guess were all happy." Hannah smiled showing off her wal-mart lip gloss.

"Happy enough to go on a double date tonight?" Logan asked polietly to James and I which made us both freeze. I think James was already frozen in the first place but this made me freeze even more.

"Uh, I- I studdered

"Great then I will see you guys at 7 at Restostin Resturant." Hannah cheerfully said. She grabbed Logan's hand and they swung there conjoined hands back and forth. He opened the door for her but she jumped on his back for a piggy back ride and they both laughed playfully. I smiled a weak smile and threw James hand out of my hand once they were gone.

J.P.O.V.

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed at her making Leighton jump back.

"A shock of jealousy." She awnsered

"I admit, I was jealous that we both got our boyfriends and girlfriedns stolen but I am not that stupid that I make stupid that I make a fucked up shit that you know will only piss me off and just..." I stopped in my rage of words. I knew words wouldn't do any good at this point.

"Just what?" Camille asked slowly

"Fighting won't do any good, lets just get through this." I got up and walked to my closet to pick out some casual clothing for a double date. I picked out some dark jeans and a black polo with a gray and blue stripped hoddie. I slipped on some of my old vans and my macrame bracelet that one of my fans gifted to me. I straightened my hair gracefully till it looked neat and nice. Camille came out wearing some jeans and white mid sleeve top that had a pink top under neath. She grabbed a plaid zip up and put it on. We walked into the rain that was raining quite hard which brought my mood down anymore.

It's not that I didn't love Camille, because pretty much who ever have such experience that I have had with Camille AKA losing my virginity to her and the having Leighton the love that brings us together and breaks us down can really impact my life. You dont lose love for someone just like that, its just not normal and if you do, it wasn't love.

I glanced at Camille who kept her eyes on the rode. We were taking her car.

"Camille?"

"Yeah?" She said, I could obviously tell she was tired and not up to this double date.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." She awnsered straight forward. Camille could probably tell this question wasn't going to be the most glorious question in the bag but I think I deserved to know the awnser to this question. Before I could ask her, we pulled into the parking lot of the Soho.

The Soho was a causal place but not a place where I would get mobbed by fans. It wasnt the melting pot but it wasnt mcdonalds. It was like Golden Coral but alittle bit better and not as crowded. I wondered why Logan picked this place, out of all the places in Los Angeles.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Camille asked

"Well I wanted too-

"Camille, James, teh lovebirds!" Logan and Hannah greeted us. Along side of them were Carlos and an unknown girl. Man was pretty good lookin.

C.P.O.V.

What the hell did I get into my self into?

"Hey everyone."

"You must be Camille, I watch your show all the time." The girl said

I just responded in a nod

"Oh where are my manners, Im Belinda." She introuduced herself

"Well I guess this is a triple date." James said

Logan and Hannah, James and me, and Carlos and Belinda.

"Lets go inside before the paparazzi find us." I mentioned and everyone that was famous out of the triple date agreed and took off into the place. We took a seat in the very corner where we were hard to spot as celebrities and ordered food.

"So James, Camille when did you two get back together." Carlos asked us

"Guess some things just.. Happen." James replied. I stepped on his foot for his smart alic tone.

"What about Logan and Hannah, how did you two end up together?" Belinda interrupted

"Well, i was tipsy and I asked Hannah for a ride and she provided me a way back to 2J so nobody would die and I guess we had more sparks than James and her."

"Guess thats how things work sometimes." I commented. Everyone looked at me besides Belinda. I just lifted my sweet tea and drank it swiftly.

"Enough about us Carlos, what about you and Belinda?" I said getting everyones eyes off me and on to the some real love birds.

"Well I got the nerves to say hello to Belinda and then we ended up talking for hours in 2J then I kissed her right on the lips which she wasnt expecting."

"We talked about action figures all the way to the 2012 theory." Belinda commented making everyone laugh.

"Well, looks like someone may have found love." James said leaning back while giving carlos a wink for his congrats on his new girlfriend.

Carlos kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. Hannah and Logan did the same.

They all stared at us waiting for us to kiss. I decided since I got us into this crazy mess I might as well take credit for this situation. I gave James a quick peck on the lips. I wanted to make it look believable since It took me awhile to kiss him in the first place.

After we ate and casual talk came on. We made this date credible.

2 hours later back at the house

"Wow, your a good actress."

"What do you expect i'm an actress." I said and giggled a bit

"But what was that question you had for me?" I brang it back up. I wondered about it through dinner quite a bit.

J.P.O.V.

I froze in my place which was in the kitchen by the fridge. I walked to the living room and sat across from Camille who sat in the recliner staring at me waiting to hear the question that I wanted to know.

"Do you love me Camille?"

She hesitated and looked down and played with her fingers. Iran my fingers through my silky hair. She looked unsteady. If she said No, I would feel quite embarassed but okay with it because I know that even though I should be the perfect James Diamond, I wont always get what I want. If she said yes then that was great, I would get that satisfaction of not being embarassed.

I think i wanted her back for real.

C.P.O.V.

I didn't know what to say.


	13. Fondness

**Make sure you read the bold update of the chapter. Its very important**

**REVIEW**

C.P.O.V.

That was a stupid question. Of course I loved him, the way his words thrilled my mind, his actions thrilled my senses, and how he didn't care that I was famous (but that was probably because he was famous). Even though there was so many bumps in our relationship, we seemed so serious the whole time. Like the whole time it was an open relationship but we knew we wanted to be with eachother the whole time. I didn't love Logan like I loved James because Logan was more like a friend. Logan and I had friendship whereas me and James chemistry.

Our chemistry was physical alot, but it seemed that the physical attraction brang so much strength to our relationship. I loved James mentally dont get me wrong. When I looked at James I felt like I was vunerable. I felt like he could read my mind, my every thought. He felt the same way, i know he did. I couldnt descirbe me and James, but I think thats the thing, I dont think you can describe Love in the first place.

But then there are those bumps that slap us in the face. The depression that really pulled him down deep and shattered my heart into tiny peices beyond repair just like those vases that I had broken when I was hysterical when I was kicking Avan out. Hannah that bitch who probably just wanted to have the opportunity to date celebrity stepped in and stomped on me and took over James while James had obviously gone insane because he would never date someone like her. The Logan kissing me and him flirting with me just wasnt good for the situation. He knew it, I knew it. Logan knew I was weaker than baby chick in Antartica. Everyone knows Antartica and Baby Chicks arent a good mix...

I noticed I never made an effort to head flaws in our relationship. What relationship was I holding with him? Carlos got me to him last time when he was cutting himself adn right now when he just ask when me this. I felt guilty.

I realized that my expressions had been changing for the past few minutes following my past few thoughts; going from confused, happy, and sad. My curly hair was getting messy because i had been running my fingers threw it and my clothes were becoming particularly uncomptorable and I wanted to change but knew I had to awnser this question first.

"Remember when we met James?"

He nodded

"I slapped Kendall."

"Indeed." He said, but I put my fingers to his lips as a signal for his silence and his eyes widened. We were in the kitchen, I was against the stainless steel fridge while he was in front of me a fair distance, but still kind of in a romantic position.

"I had a small crush on you when i met you, just a bigger one on Logan." I said, while he roller his eyes at the Logan part. "It started to go away though because I realized I would never have a chance with a guy like you and because Logan and I started to have a bigger thing."

"Really?"

"I never thought I would end up in this situation?"

We stood in silence. He was still waiting for an awnser to his awsner to his question because I knew it was still lingering in his mind.

"I know I haven't awnsered your question." I finally spoke as I push the back of my foot against the back of foot against the fridge and the coldness of the fridge sent chills up my spine.

Tears were developing in his eyes but he was holding them in. The glossy look in his Hazel eyes made me want to cry but I regained good posture and avoided the sad look in his eyes and stared at his lips and I aimed for him.

My arms wrapped around his neck. My lips settled against his lips, my body fillled the empty spaces that slithered beside him, and met his tounge and slid against his numerous times. It all felt familiar, his touch and my vunerability. He took a step back from me while I released him.

"Does that awnser your question?" I said with an obvious crooked smile.

He just wanted me to kiss him again, not that I had a problem with that

"Nope." He said sarcastically while he hooked his fingers onto my belt loops and pulled me closer to his warm radiant body. Our lips united once again along. We came an inch apart but due to temptation we kissed once more.

What I love about me and James relationship, I could never explain why or how?

**UPDATE: (READ)**

**-THEY GO back to work tomorrow**

**- Carlos and Belinda are together (you will get her P.O.V. in the next Few Chapters) and I forgot to tell you how her boyfriend was shooed away. Well yeah, Belinda's boyfriend got an acting job in Liberia so they broke upp.. I just forgot to put that in there.**

**-Kendall is on his way back to L.A. while Jo is spending a bit more time in Miami with her family and such**

**-The paparazzi thinks James is a drunkie and all depressed because of Camille. They know they broke up. They paparazzi know about Belinda and Carlos. They know about Hannah and Logan too. **

**-Katie is somewhere in her teens.. She should be around 16, she can drive and has that bf from big time crush episode Kyle.**

**-Leighton can walk and talk, he isnt used for fame either**

**-Camilles Job is in the 3rd season and doing normal. **


	14. Famous

**So u totally hated that chapter, so I delted it guys dont freak out, heres a good one! I think you will have to ignore that one I deleted that other one never happened. THis one is good. And really happy but ends with a cliff hanger**

C.P.O.V.

I woke up to James kissing my neck. He was brushing the hair off of my back and into my face.

"Stop it James." I giggled. While I turned around. The Light shone in my eyes causing me to press down harder into the matress so James could sheild me from teh bright light.

Light.

"James aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Not if your here." James tried to sweet talk me again as he pulled me into his arms

"Very funny." He kissed me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"James, you have to go to work." I tried to say while he kept kissing me. He eventually let off

"Fine." He smirked as I dug my face into his chest before he got up. "Do you have work today?"

"No." I smiled as he came and kissed me while I went to my dresser drawers and got a mid sleeve bright pink shirt and a tank top and a bra and some jeans plus a studded colorful rainbow belt. James got dressed too and we dropped Leighton off at Ms. Knights and arrived at Rocque Records.

"Look its the love birds." Carlos announced as we entered the building.

"Dogs over here." Gustavo demanded them.

C.P.O.V.

"What are we doing today Gustavo?" I casually asked Gustavo and Kelly.

"Well, I was going to yell at James, but my blood pressures to high so were going to start your new album. Get in the booth."

"Camille follow me." Kelly demanded Camille

"Where do you think Camille's going?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow

"No idea." James said

"Hey Stav." He looked back at the hearing of his nickname

"Wheres Camille going?"

"Not sure, get in the booth, this song is called

_Wait your just the girl Im looking for,_

_ I thought that I'd just say hi and see how your doing_

_ Dont Hesitate, It seems that were meant to be_

_ Well maybe I should leave_

_ I dont like rushing into this kind of thing_

_ Well Its time for me to sayJust what I came here for_

_ And you know and you know,I cant wait any longer_

_ And you know And you know, I cant wait anylonger_

_ Cause i'm in love with ya baby._

"STOPSTOP!" Gustavo yelled at us

C.P.O.V.

"Hey Kelly, Um whats up." I asked in an awkward tone since we were just lounging

"Um, James told me something interesting about you."

"Oh really, what is that?"

"Your a really good actor." Kelly looked at me while putting her hand on my shoulder. My eyes raised.

"Yep, I have a TV show" I said obviously

"If you will, after these boys leave will you meet me and Gustavo in his office."

"Why?"

"Well talk about it later." I said while we walked back into the booth chatting abouthow James and how she saw us on the news and scolded me about it but I just laughed. We entered the room.

3 HOURS LATER

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan, you can leave."

"Oh my gosh, havent we had enough of this as I fell into James arms. We sat down in Gustavo's office. There was a guy in there about 6'4 and spikey gray hair and some tan slacks and a fancy purple shirt on. He had a smile on his face

"Ah, there are our two superstars." He said as he pulled us into a hug.

"Wait your John Ford the director!" James said as his face lit up thrilled

"Correct you are." John Ford said

**What does John Ford want with James and Camille?**


	15. Flagrant

J.P.O.V.

MY jaw was dropped open. THis guy was mega big like the guy you only find in Beyonces managers office, not my manager. Why did he call me a super star? Was he talking to us? Did he even know who I was? Did he like my music?

"Wha what are you doing here?" I stumbled in front of him and he just smiled and looked at Gustavo

"Funny boy you got here."

"Oh he is the best." Gustavo replied back to him. I gave Gustavo that what the hell look and he ignored my expression and I surrendered my gaze back to Camille who was standing here looking confident. Her expression had definitly changed from confused to confident. I think I was missing something

"James, how would you like to be in my next Cornered, its a thriller ?" He said.

I thought I hallucinated for a second but I snapped back out of it.

"Who me?" I said stupidly

"Is this his first movie?" asked Ford, Gustavo noddded

"I would love too!"

"Great, Gustavo has all the info."

"Now for Ms. Camille darling, love your show." Ford said immediatly after turning his gaze away from me. He put his hand on Camilles shoulder which made me twitch alittle but that was just my boyfriend instincts kicking in i guess. I forgot about it when he said something I wasnt expecting, not that I minded though

"Why thank you sir." Camille gave him a genuine smile

"When I new the plot, I just knew the part was for you Camille." A sting of jealousy shot through me

"This is quite an honor sir." She said

"Why your welcome, I have talked to your boss and she had already accepted for you."

"Um thanks." Camille responded giving off an attitude tone

"Our shooting doesnt begin till December so you have plenty of time to get prepared, I'll be meeting with you in 2 weeks." He informed us and we both nodded our heads and stayed calm. He graciously walked out poised and focused and after his exit I put my arms around Camilles neck to give her a kiss, but..

"Ehem." Gustavo interrupted us while making a disgusted face. He was jealous because I had the sexiest girlfriend compared to his imaginary girlfriend.

"Come and see me tomorrow, I want to brush you up on a few things abotu acting since you haven't acted in a while and tell you the plot, Camille dont come." He said " You'll have an acting coach here tomorrow at 6am sharp so be here." He told me

I noddedd in satisfaction. Camille came up to kiss me but I put my hand in front of my face to stop her. Gustavo was still staring at us.

"We will save the makeout for later." I joked but not really joking. Gustavo mouthed my words.

C.P.O.V.

"Mama Knight, can I have some ice." I yelled across the room causing everyone to look at me. "What my ankle hurts."

"Carlos, you just did a back jump." Logan complained about my complained

"Thank you captin obvious."

"You didn't put enough pressure on your fibula and calcneus to damage them."

" Your not my body Leutanint Dummy Logan."

"Your not smart."

"Looks like someone was just demoted to Sargent Sarcasm."

"Looks like someone was demoted to Lance Corporal Stupid Carlos." Logan said sounding amazingly stupid. "That is 2 levels down buddy"

"BOYS!" Our eyes immediatly went to Ms. Knight.

"Guys your 21 and 22 now, get a grip." Ms. Knight said. "Isn't it time you move out anyways." She said hurtfully. But she did have a point. We were getting kind of old to be living with our moms. We should be living in a mansion like James. With my salary, moving out would be a fairly decent desicion at this point to do.

"Ms. K, I want to move out." I deliberatly said causing Logan, Katie's, and Ms. Knight's eyes to go to me.

"But but why?" she said in a high pitch sad voice. I looked at her like she was insane when Logan and Katie just laughed. "I'm just kidding Carlos, If you want to move out, I'd be glad to try and help you." She offered.

"I feel like a little kid if you help me but I know I will need it so Thank you."

"Whats that noise?" Katie asked immediatly looking around, I watched her confused waiting for her to give me an explanation to her strange outburst

"What noise?" I asked

"I hear talking." Katie blurted out

I ran to the door to see James, Camille, and Belinda all chatting outside about some movie that was being producted. "Ehem." I blurted and they all looked at me. Belinda gave me a kiss while James and Camille welcomed thereselves in onto the couch. I followed them and sat in the chair while Belinda sat in my lap and nestled against my chest. I took her hand and retreated it to my lips and gave it a simple kiss and looked at her sympathetically before tuning back into the conversation that was going on between the others.

"So what is going on?" I interrupted while Belinda elbowed me for interrupting.

"Well, Camille and I just landed a part in a movie."

"Wow, what was the likley hood that the lovebirds both landed the same movie." Belinda responded ending with a sweet smile.

"I know." james said.

"Hey can I call hannah over?" I asked

"No." Camille snapped. "Sorry." She said right after. I smirked while James let out a chuckle

We all continued to chat and talk till almost 11:50pm without any fighting or drama which seemed like a maricle. We went from the subject from the schedule of our work from Leighton, to our individual futures. Then it came to mine.

"Well um, nothing much I guess, just singing." I said

"Well Carlos, I thought you were going to look for a house?" Logan questioned me.

"Really Carlos, congrats man." James said. "Its about time."

"Yeah." I agreed

"Wait what?" Belinda asked?

**Clifff hanger (looks like Belinda is alittle concerned) Why would she be concerned if they had only been going out so little? STRANGE**

**Well I wanted to do a little chapter on Belinda and Carlos since I hadnt really talked about them much. Just to get somethings clear**

**Couples: **

**Camille & James**

**Jo & Kendall**

**Belinda & Carlos**

**Logan & Hannah**

**Tell me what you want to see in your review! Do you want to see Some Hannah and Logan, More of a Leighton update, Jo and Kendall, Movie filming stuff, there individual thoughts, Katie, or CAMILLE AND JAMES ACTION.**

**Tell me, the sooner you tell me, the quicker I post**


	16. Fervent

**SO as a request I got: camille action, some leighton update, and a hint of kenjo and Carlos & Belinda. Thats pretty much everyone accept Logan and Hannah. What to do with Logan and Hannah. Ahh! I got it!I will be writing alot now.. I tripped down some stairs and I can't walk for the next few weeks so check in more often for updates!**

**I had help with with this chapter from my friend Lianna. She wrote that really good kissing scene in BEST KISS EVER in James and Camille the first one. **

**When you asked for James and Camille action, you suurrree are getting it...**

**Jeremy Shane- Please say something more than Good chapter & More Please, like a suggestion**

C.P.O.V.

The awkward silence set in between Ms. Knight, Belinda, James, Camille, Leighton, Logan, Kendall, and I since they were all staring at Belinda with confused faces. Some had the uneven eye shapes, scratch on the temple, puckered lips, flared nostrils, or disaligned jaw, and raise of eyebrows, that all occured with the state of disarray. I was quite confused myself so I went with the scratch of the temple and raise of eyebrow that pretty much all fit the expression that was needed at the moment.

Why was Belinda so snappy about me moving out of the Palm Woods was why everyone was so confused. No one had expected her to say that because I mean she should kind of be happy now that I may have my own place. I could now formally invite her over into my OWN, big roomy place instead of cramed 2J. We could have a place to talk without people easdropping on our conversation, watch those inappropriate movies without Ms. Knight saying "Katie's here, turn that off!" when Katie was sixteen, and have sex when we wanted to where we wanted to.

I'm not jumping to a conclusion before I investigate what her issue with me moving out of the palmwoods was.

I tuned back into Earth and out of Carlos World to make interrupt the dilemma in understanding the situation. But instead of me speaking first Kendall, made the first question.

"Am I missing something?" Kendall asked blankly using the uneven eyeshape

"Yeah, same here." Camille agreed when Leighton burst out crying and Camille threw her hands in the air in surrender to Leightons yelps for attention. James shook his head

"Come on babe, lets go." Camille said to James as James nodded his head and they left leaving the rest of us.

"Belinda honey whats wrong, what did we say?" I asked concered scooting her closer in my lap but she refused the offer and got up

"Carlos, I think I am going to go." Belinda said

"Why?"

"Im tired."

"Your a terrible liar." I caught her in her lie but she ignored me and strutted out the door.

"Whats her problem?" Logan added

I ignored him and ran after her.

J.P.O.V.

We arrived back at the mansion safetly discussing what went on back there and Camille said (from girl instincts) that it was anxiety. I think that was just her experiences talking and I blew that idea off and forgot about it. We went inside and I put Leighton who was asleep in his room to crash.

What I loved about dating Camille again was how it made us feel like a family again. When we were dating different responsibilites were brought on to me financially, fatherly wise, and even personality wise and those responsibilites were quite appealing to me because there were people who really really cared and benefited about and from them. And when I say cared I am not talking about Gustavo and my fans reactions to the next song, and the next poster, it was the reaction from Leighton and Camille that I got from buckling our baby in his crib or cleaning the kitchen.

It was the feeling of.. Love

I walked back out down out of the hallway tracing my hands on the soft tan walls. Something was missing though... Family photos but then I remember you only take family photos when your married. I plopped myself on to the couch to only be suprised with a kiss and a good one. This is what I loved about K but it was short lived when she took it away to hand me the remote.

"Ah come on." I complained while she slipped herself over the couch and onto my lap making the blanket come along with her and the pillow to fall off the couch. she snuggled up to me pulling the blanket o top of her neglecting the fact that I could keep her warm. I put one arm around her back and kept the other one to myself.

She looked up at me.

"You got to work for it." She teased me. I got a whiff of her spearmint gum that brang back quite a few memories.

"Is that so."

"Mhmm."

"Well then a guys got to do what a guys got to do." I winked at her and got rushed into a kiss that she wasn't expecting. She fell down on her back while we prepared for one of our famous makeout sessions. I held my arms down my her hair seductivly running my fingers through her curly luscious hair while still kissing her. The rest of my body still embracing every movement she made. I paused from kissing her and she ran her fingers from my neck down to hips. Then I kissed her again deepening the kiss as I pressed my warm skin against her shirtless body. Then our love journeyed on along with the night.

C.P.O.V.

I glanced left and right looking for her but had no sight of her either way. It was almost 1am, to late to go looking for her.

G.P.O.V.

Why are you strivin these days

Why are you terying to earn grace

why are you cryin let me lift up your face...

Just dont turn away

Why are you looking for love

Why are you still searching as if Im not enough

To where will go child tell me where will you run

TO where will you

Cause I'll be by your side When ever you fall

In the dead of night whenever you call

Please dont fight These hands that are holdin you

My hands are holdin you

Look at these hands by my side...

"That was a great job guys." Kelly said

"Lets try it one more time." I demanded "And this time Jame dont joke on the end of the run." I noddedd my head while I restarted the song and they began again. The song wasnt bad, I mean I wrote it and it was going to be a hit.

"James I just said don't joke, you know what, give that solo to Carlos."

"Carlos give it a shot and if you can't get it right, Kendall take it then Logan."

To where will you go child tell me where will you run.

"Perfect."

"Thanks boss."

James elbowed Carlos and then the fight broke out. Carlos gave James a good punch in the abdomen while Logan and Kendall tried to stop the madness but I just did the common sense thing and pressed the stop fight button.

"Boys out here." I said while they came out and stood out in front of me. James dressed most fashionable in some gray unknown material and a shirt that said James Diamond with a picture of BTR of the guys under them he obviously matched the summer beginning of June weather that was going right now.

"Okay boys that was good, lets do some coreography to this song."

It was 11:22 pm and I was ready to go home and they were obviously ready to too so they could see their pretty little girlfriends.

**Okay, so this wasn't the best ending but It had to end somewhere. **

**-I had to have something about there work in here. **

**-Hannah and Logan are still very much together even though I dont talk about them alot and same for Kendall and Jo. **

**-There will be some kind of quad time together like all the guys and there girlfriends together at the same place.**

**-There movie starts in a month.**

**-AGE: LOGAN:22 KENDALL:23 JAMES:22 CAMILLE:22 LEIGHTON:2 and a half HANNAH:20 CARLOS:22 BELINDA:21 KATIE:17 JO:22**


	17. Our Names in A heart

**So, this chapter is cool, the next chapter is epicccc, I already know what is going to go in it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWFollow me on twitter: iluvbtr166 **

B.P.O.V.

"Will you tell me what's up?" Carlos kindly asked me, but I ignored his question which was kind of rude considering he was the best boyfriend I had ever had and probably I ever will have if..."Belinda, Baby tell me whets wrong." I sat on the swing at the Local New York City Park still ignoring his presence on the father and mother who were helping onto the first steps on the jungle gym

"Does this have anything to do with the house?" Carlos asked me while holding onto the chain of the swing. He started to smooth the little cowlick I had on my black hair but I slapped his hand and he put it back.

I shrugged my shoulders in return to his question finally

"I'm not going to leave you because good boyfriends don't do that."

"Your a lover, Im a runner."

Carlos went blank and stood up releasing the chain. The tan skin under his eyes suddenly gained a purplish stain and I started to wonder if I should have taken those words back, not that I think he got it in the first place, but I think he was catching on. Carlos and I were like the ipod and the docking station, phone and the charger, and the nail and the hammer. To work, we had to have each other. If we didn't have each other then our day would be full of mistakes. But I was always the ipod, phone, and hammer. I had been through tons of relationships like this. The guy dates me then grows up or his mom talks him into college. Then I ran to the next one. I had just gotten to attached and seen this coming.

"Im a runner Carlos."

"Is this a breakup line."

He sounded so sincere. That's what i loved about Carlos, he was always sincere, original, and not afraid to be himself in public even if the camera man might want a shot of him in his helmet or maybe It was just my Latino addiction. But i mean it really didn't matter, I knew I loved Carlos, but I wasn't ready for what Carlos was ready was ready for.

"Im not ready for what you want me to be."

"You don't have to be anything for me, you just have to be you Belinda." He said coming down to my level and kissing my cheek but this conversation wasn't over yet.

"I'm not ready for the Garcia Mansion and Dinner Dates with the Diamond Family." I said parodyish

"We don't have too."

"Im not going to stop you."

"What if I want you too."

I silenced my conversation again to move on to the next one.

"I know what happens with this stuff." I said glancing at him slightly then grabbing the chains on my swing. "Either the good guy turns into a pimp, the fun boy turns into a nerd, or the Latino Hottie turns into an adult." I touched his nose playfully though it really didn't amuse him

"No you don't know what happens."

"Ask me a question to how this will end, I will give you all the correct answers." I remarked in a sassy tone. He was started to get annoyed

"No one has the answer, its up to us to make it."

My head turned back to his in a heartbeat. What he just said winded me because I had never heard something so loving coming from a guy I have ever dated.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you too baby."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and he took my hand and I followed him to a particularly odd willow tree that had multiple branches and to my amusement, Carlos began to climb one of the limbs.

"Your going to mess your vans up!"

I followed his footsteps to the location.

"Whets your middle name?" He smiled at me and showed me his pocket knife.

In the middle of a heart Carlos began to carve a B.

C & B 3

J. P.O.V. (5:44pm)

I sat on the land behind the house picking at the grass waiting for me to realize something. I'm not sure what It was but I patiently sat waiting for the unknown message to enter my mind. I had already answered my fan mail so that wasn't it, and I had already studied my lyrics plus fed and changed Leighton. I wasn't sure what else there could be accept to give Mr. Ford a call which I was waiting for Camille for. I wasn't the smartest out of the pack but that didn't mean I couldn't remember personal affairs.

I pulled out my wallet and looked at the picture of me and Camille, Leighton, and I at a party. I examined every inch of Camille in that 8x8 picture. She was wearing a cotton dress that was a deep purple with silver shiny jewel encrusted swirling patterns on the front. A silver chain replaced the sleeve on one side. Damn, she looked hot. When everyone asked what Leighton looks like, I bring this picture out and they always compliment Camille and not Leighton. She had some big silver hoop earrings, a wing necklace, and a ring with black boots that reached alittle below her knees.

That was it.

**Anyone know what it is? Leave your answer in your review;)**


	18. Trying Again

This chapter might be alittle confusing at the beginning but at the end it is worth reading:) I hope you guys enjoy the story and review.

J.P.O.V.

I wanted to get one like I had gotten her before if they had them in stock so I went where I had before.

C.P.O.V.

It seemed as though work was lasting forever. I kept messing up on the same scene over and over again. I either walked the wrong way, said the wrong thing, or had the wrong emotional expression.

"How do you expect to do a movie Camille if you can't get this scene right?" Shirley yelled at me while Tom shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Action."

S:Can you ever lay off Dad *rolls eyes*

D:No I cant, your a terrible girl

M:Dont talk to our daughter like that *hands on hips*

S:Mom, stay out of this

D:I am disgusted by you *shakes head

S: So be it *raises eyebrows*

M: Steve just calm down and we can talk this out

D: She needs to stop acting like a child and back talking me when Im trying to talk to her *Starts to yell*

S: Im leaving, this is.. *Walks out of the house slamming door*

"CUT!" Shirleys unusally low pitched voice yelled while I went to my dressing room to take a break when I got a call which I didn't really desire to awnser. The number was anonymous which was really regular for me being an actress. It was really hard to keep my number unknown when your famous. I awnsered it was Hannah and Logan suprisingly and i'm guessing they werent meaning to call me since all I heard was giggles and short sentences and high pitch laughter. You would think you would take your phone off the bed when your in bed..

Jo.P.O.V.

"Again James Diamond." I scolded James while grabbing my purse and poitioning my sun glasses on my head to prepare for the sunny Los Angeles weather. "Kendall I'm going with James to the mall."

Kendall spooked his head out of the corner due to his half dressed body and raised and eyebrow in suspicion probably because of James frightening past of girl crisis with Camille starting with the mall. I made my way to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and a flirty smile. It eased him and he went back to his room and finished getting dressed and what not. For James, he rolled his eyes as Kendalls suspicion and made kissey faces at me

"Like I can't do the same." I teased him

"Point proven."

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine." James offered and I shook my head in agreement.

We arrived at the mall while we both my sunglasses on but the fans knew us from clear sight and we got mobbed but we eventually made our way _there. _I was sure the paparazzi were gonna have the next false headline "Jo Taylor & James Diamond?". Ecspecially at the store we were shopping in, that wasnt safe either but the guy needed my help.

Camilles Mom P.O.V.

"Howard, you wont believe it, hes at it again!"

"Damn, when does he ever give up?"

J.P.O.V.

I was gonna do it on the most romantic place I could think of that every girl says she wants to go on a first date or wants to have a wedding at. The Beach

PHONE with Camille

Hey hun, will you meet me at the beach

_The Beach_

Yeah

_Sure but no suprises please and what about Leighton_

oh um okay and babysitter, just come on to the beach; it will be worth it

_Okay_

I love you

_I love you too_

I knew what I was doing was right.

C.P.O.V.

I parked my car next to a jeep almost hitting it and jumped out it with my ripped capris and my baby blue tank top with lace at the top and James blue stripped Jacket that majorly to big for me. My hands didnt fit the sleeves that well but that made it kind of cute. I was a hot mess but I just wanted to know what James was doing at the beach at 7pm at night. I hoped this had nothing to do with that reality show punk'd or anything. The beach was mildly crowded just a few groups playing volley ball. A bit here and there not to much. This beach was not that far from our house, just a few miles.

I spotted James right away. He had on a white button up and some jeans. The wind was blowing his hair which looked super sexy at the moment.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me not kissing me yet which was strange.

"Hey Handsome." I replied with a little wink which gave him alittle girly giggle. "Are we here for a night under the stars because I think this isn't the safest place." Once again he gave another small laughter.

"Well actually no, but the stars are beautiful."

"Yes they are."

"Camille, we have both ran so far from what we have ever known. We were once naive teenagers who never knew what love was or which direction it could carry us. It took us left right, together, apart, and out the door then back in and where we are now. Back in love. **Camille Zariah Anderson will you marry me. Again?"**

My face was burning along with everything else. My stomach had butterflies like It did when i shared my first kiss with him. I loved James Diamond and I didn't know what was in store for us but I planned on figuring out the rest of my life

"Yes."

James placed a different ring on my finger. With every inch it glided it across my finger my heart was pounding. It was more intense than the last proposal. it was more filled and gave me butterflies which didn't happen last time.

I was waiting for him to kiss me and he did. He picked me up off my feet into his arms while I wrapped my legs around him not making it to R rated and met his lips immediatly. I felt his tounge monouver its way around. He parted from my face and let out a quick breath on my neck which made me tingle a bit and he kissed me again but deeper this time making every motion of his hands holding me very mild since we were public.

I parted from him and grabbed his hand and we walked down towards the shore ignoring the circle around us that had watched his propsal.

**How did ya like it? Tell me in the review what you want in the review. i was thinking an epilouge**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON**

**CLICK IT!**


	19. Premiere

Hard to decide what I should do next... I wasthinking the epilouge and a wedding scene or just continue with the story or put a SNEAK PEEK of my next story. So for my neext story(s) Im writing 2 at a time. The summaries will be at the end of this chapter. Or maybe one of them. Even though this isn't the last chapter I still want to give some credit to ... EvilGeniusBookWorm, Ice Diamond, Jeremy Shane, and Beautiful Black Roses. They reviewed my storys and Beautiful Black Roses even helped me with Carlos' Love Life and Evil Genius Book Worm helps me through both the orignial and sequel. Thank you guys!

Camille:23 James:24 Carlos:23 Belinda: Kendall: 23 Jo:23 Katie:18 Leighton:4 1/2 Logan:24

3rd Person

"Cheers!" Kendall announced proudly. "To our lovley and divine Ladies who look hot tonight!"

After that cheer I lip locked with Camille until we were interrupted

"Guys come on." Kendall intervined

THe 4 boys and their 4 divine ladies were on their way to the marvelous premiere for James and Camilles movie Cornered.

J.P.O.V.

"Darling you look stunning." I complimented my wife. MY WIFE.

"I think the ring is the best accesorie."

"I think im your best accesorie."

I offered her my arm as Harold opened the door to the flashing cameras and other celebrites such as Amanda Seyfried and Dak Zevon. I got out and helped her out generously an kissed her on the cheek and positioned my hand around her waist. This was another in the book moment as long as no one asked Camille if she was pregnant again. Kendall followed behind Camille and I will Jo. Behind him Carlos and Belinda went up to an interviewer and behind him Logan and Hannah in her Fluter Sheerr Scoop Neck Mini Dress posed for the cameras. She wasnt that immue to the red carpet yet put she was getting the hand on the picture part. She held on to Logan real tight the whole time.

I was so proud of Camille and she was proud of me. This movie was epically awesome. The one year and a half period to finish this movie, a tour, and a new album released plus a wedding that was held at Del Mar Peir was a busy period but it was one of the best times of my life but nothing beat the wedding part. To see her walk down the isle to marry wanted me to stop the wedding right then and their and just kiss her and tell her how much I love her. I loved her, I would die for this girl. She was my world, my life, my everything.

"Camille, James over here." An interviewer demanded and I pulled Camille toward the interviewer.

"Hey you guys, how are you doing?" The interviewer asked us pretending her liked this job

"Were doing great, and so stoked to see how the movie turned out."

"Cool, cool, can you give me a summary of the movie?"

"Oh yeah, its a movie about parents who have a depressed daughter who starts to get stalked by a group of killers which are actually demon people. Their daughter soon starts to have strange changes in her that have negative impacts on her parents which are us. Its a very gory movie but its one worth seeing." Camille told the interviewer.

"The bloody the better." I commented which made Camille and the interviewer giggle.

"Speaking of parents, what about you guys, how is it comin along?"

"Great, and the wedding really settled everything into place." I said giving Camille a quick rub on her back for emphasize, "I couldnt ask for anything better." I turned to her and stared into her eyes which sparkled from the light above. The tempation killed me and kissed her lightly on the lips.

We left the interviewer and posed for a few pictures and talked to a few more interviewers and walked inside the theatre which was crowded. I saw some crtitics also like Roger Ebert, Gene Shalit, and Leonard Maltin.

"This movie will be epiccc." Carlos caught up to us and grabbed my shoulder along with Belinda

"Thanks Carlos." Camille laughed.

We met up with the girl who played our daughter, Abigail Breslin and sat beside them. Throught the movie I snuggled up to Camille but not to much PDA. I jumped a few times at the scary parts, ecspecially when our daughter in the movies eyes turned red and she attacked me and stabbed me in the arm with the knife.

After it ended There was many claps and congrats and Camille and I went home to the babysitter and Leighton who was sleeping in his room.

"Your dismissed." She nodded and left.

"Wasnt this a fun night." She said

"I know how to make it even more fun." I replied

"You do, and what would that be?"

"Id rather show you." I seductivily said

She put her hands on her hips sarcastically until I took her into my arms and she we kissed. Spearmint and Cinnamon, our classic flavors mixed again to a very devoted makeout session on the couch. I led her to our room and on the bed where I took the intiative to take my shirt of. She ran her hands against my abs which was a total turn on spot. I made out with her again and we continued to make this night a night we would always remember.

**So this isnt the end of the story, the next chapter is. I dont know how good this is. i had some writers block but I just struggled through it. I never really write sex scenes, its not that im bad at them its just its not the most enjoyable thing to write about. **

**I can't decide between these 2. Read em**

**SUMMARY 1 (I dont like this one but it was just an idea that I had**

**Logan could manipulate her, not that he would. but when good boys go bad, how far will Camille go just to keep Logan at the age of only 16. Who will Camille turn too for comfort? How will she help Logan?**

**Summary 2 ( I like it, but James and Camille is like this but I had this idea before I wrote James and Camille)**

**-Right before James left Minnesota Taylor his minn. Sweetheart visits with james baby that he didn't know about**

**Leave me a REVIEW! telling me which one is better and please dont take my ideas. If you want an idea just ask me dont take one without asking.**

**REVIEW!1**


	20. Epilogue Part 1

**Man, BTR lost KCA (bOTH CATEGORIES). Man, doesnt that suck so much I mean they deserved it more than the Black Eyed Peas and ICarly. Grrrrrrr... So the winner is SUMMARY 1 obviously but everyone who reads this story has to read the other one.. or else! Im writing 2 stories at a time which isnt usual for me. The first one is SUMMARY 1, and a request so tune in to both of them! EvilGeniusBookWorm thank you for helping me with Camille and James and Its sequel. Oh and by the way, after you comment on this story, it will top the most reviews for all of my storys. The top was 72 and now it will be...**

**Of course you guys know this is the EPILOUGE well after the epilouge there will be this part 2ish to my epilouge and a notice/ sneakpeak for my storys!**

**James:27 Camille:26 Belinda:25 Carlos:26 Kendall:26 Jo:27 Leighton:7 Logan:27**

**Cassie :24**

**3rd Person P.O.V. (After party of OSCARS) August 22 2019 **

Mr. and Mrs. Diamond walked into the house of Carlos Roberto Garcia and Belinda Isabel Ryder or soon to become Mrs. Belinda Isabel Garcia. James glanced to the left to the picture of a fruit basket and underneath on a mahagony table unframed photographs of Carlos on the red carpet and in front of the LAX sign plus the photo of Carlos and Will Smith shaking hands at the VMA's leaned against other framed pictures that were covered up by these pictures of Carlos enjoying fame. He carefully picked them up to make sure no tear intruded the appearance. He gave a quick giggle at the famous life they were currently living and then glanced back at the picture frame that had been covered up. It was a picture of Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos beside the hockey net at around age 13. James and Kendall were on the left and right leaning against the goal while Logan and Carlos fit inside the net. It made James wonder what life would be like without the cameras, lights, and the music.

"James, sweetie are you okay? Camille questioned him

"Oh yeah, feeling homesick I guess."

"You wanna go home?" Camille gave him a weird glance

"Not that kind of home." James replied giving her the "Come on Camille" but she shrugged it off and kissed him on the cheek before going over to Jo, Belinda, and Cassie, who were sipping on some drinks in the living room

James resorted to walking over to Carlos, Kendall, and Logan who took place by the door chatting amongst themselves separate from their lovely ladies. He entered the conversation willing to talk to his friends that he had not seen in a while

"What have you been up too?"

"Well my album Journey To Your Heart just topped #1 on itunes." Kendall congratulated himself

"Well done." Carlos clapped sarcastically clapped

"Hmm, well mine and Cassie's movie A Night In Rio just got the release day." Logan said with pleasure while James kept his eye sight on the group of girls (Camille, Cassidy, Belinda, and Jo)

"Well are you going to tell us the date Logan?" Kendall asked like Logan was stupid

"Oh, yeah October 4 2019

"Can't wait to see it."

"Jo is suppose to give birth to a baby girl and I think Shawn is kind of jealous that his parents are going to be giving someone besides him attention. Oh and its In December, we havent picked out a name, but I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Jo Jr ." Kendall smiled with delight

"Dont do that please because if our children get married, I dont want any Jrs." James intervened

"Im a Jr Logan." Carlos eyed Logan as if Logan had just commited a crime which in Carlos' mind he probably had.

"Okay?"

"So what are you trying to get at Little Logie."

"For one I am not little because you are shorter than me and two I am saying Jr doesnt sound right in names, its just weird."

"I hope Cassie is a Junior." Carlos mocked Logan while Logan hesitated to look Carlos in the eye

"Cassie!" Logan yelled

"Hes probably reassuring that shes not a junior." Carlos said

"Wouldnt dout it." James responded laughing at Logans immaturity at points.

"So James what about you?" Kendall asked

"Well, Leighton, Lyrica and Lalah are our only children."

"I bet Leighton hates having to baby twin sisters." Carlos said while Logan came back in the group and nodded his head probably meaning that Cassidy wasnt a junior but her middle name was always a possibility...

"Hey multiple births are common in my family, and besides that Camille and I are laying low for right now but Camille is still mamaging her clothing line while I am still modeling/singing/acting, same old, same old."

"What about me?" Carlos said

"Carlos, we all know your getting married to Belinda in the Spring." The men harmonized together just like old times

"Okay, okay."

The 4 guys all wandered to their 4 ladies and after talking for a while and catching up after a while of their lack of seeing eachother they left Carlos' house and headed back to each of their houses seperatly.

3rd Person

James and Camille had given birth to Lyrica and Lalah on June 16 2019 and now they were 2 months old. When Lalah was born she was diagnosed with aphasia which did depress the parents after their rough past with Leighton but they still held their heads high and leaned one eachother when the tough times came.

Over the course of 4 years James had done 2 movies and done various commercials. He won multiple awards for best movie. So far he had collected 1 awards from the Peoples Choice Awards, 2 more from Kids Choice Awards for best Actor and favorite movie, and the last one from the grammys and that is how they ended up at Carlos' house, as sort of an after party. For Camille, she had started a clothing line along with perfume. It had been on going for 2 years. Most of the time, she liked to stay at home with the children or do commericals but nothing huge. She would pick her family over fortune, popularity, and fame anyday. James Diamond, and Camille Diamond were had their struggles but their was nothing a kiss couldnt do.

Cassie Anne Parker, born in San Fransisco was now dating Logan Henderson. It was on going for 2 and a half years now after Hannah and him had broken up. They broke up after she started a drinking problem and apparently when she was drunk she liked to kiss guys and Logan wasn't always there to kiss so Logan broke up with her immature ways and met Cassie at Star Bucks when she asked him for a quarter. Her blonde hair that she wore a ribbon in constantly and modern look struck Logan has a girl of interest. Ever since that, they hooked up and Logan is planning on proposing to her for Christmas.

Unfortunatley, he did live alone, but it didn't seem to bother him that much. Cassie came over alot but never permintly moved into Logans house with him. They werent ready and Logan never liked rushing so he was perfectly okay with that.

Logan maintained a busy schedule but never to be busy to become in over his head.

Kendall and Jo moved in together in a nice modern house in a rich neighborhood and also along with it bought an extra house in Figi for vacations. Jo and Kendall like the secluded surrounding and romantic beach. It eased their senses when they visited there.

Shawn, was adopted after Jo had tried to have a child but always got a negative sign on her pregnancy test all the time when they would try to get pregnant. They adopted Shawn when he was 3 from Cambodia. But later after not even meaning to try and get pregnant, Jo went to the doctor for minor stomach problems and bad back problems and he informed her that they were going to have a child.

Jo is on a sitcom, that thankfully Jett isnt on. Even though Jo wasnt the main character, she was a reoccuring person. It was sitcom about a guy who faces HollyWood obstacles. Jo is his girlfriend. Kendall didn't approve of this but a night between them to helped Kendall make up his mine alittle more efficently and he was okay with it. Kendall on the other hand commercials mostly and is writing a biography in his spare time that he has. His family is held tight with superglue and tape and his love.

Carlos was to marry Belinda in spring. A proposal was done while they sat underneath the satin soft sheets on their hand. He grabbed the box out of the side table and gently took it out and held it in front of her face on April 24th, her birthday. The light in her face was unforgettable, the way she revealed that smile that tempted Carlos to kiss her which he did. She gave a soprano yes.

Belinda models now for Tyra Banks new line and has back up sings sometimes. Carlos, limits his schedule alot but he does alot of chairty work. He started a campaign for helping Kids and recently visited Minnesota to see his parents. No kids were coming at the moment... Or were there...

Even though Big Time Rush was over it was a big time memory that was never to be forgotten. It led them to great things and gave them new confiedence and if it wasn't for BTR, they would have never met the ladies they were certainly in love with now.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, were still the guys that use to place squirrels in Bitters office, have ultimate prank wars, and leave sandwhichs under their bed. No one could ever change the little boys inside.

**STORYS NOT OVER! **

**THERES EPILOUGE PART 2**

**I have this mini chapter that I want to put in it will be really quick and kind of cool. Goodnight all of you guys, i hoped you like the epilouge and anticipate part 2 of the epilouge. At the end of the epilouge their will be a sneak peak of my next story**

**I want to reach 100 comments and I have 72, can I have 10 comments out of the many of you who read this?**


	21. Epilogue Part 2

**I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!**

L.P.O.V.

"Alittle to the left." The photographer Jim D'Yonker instructed me. I did as told and slightly moved to the left to make this a fantastic shot. I mean dude, forty millionth picture in poptiger would be amazing. My dad always said I would take after him, the good looks, famous, oh and thot girls( though I didnt see that one since well, it was mom). I shifted my gaze downtowards my feet and ran my fingers through my skater boy long brown hair for a more dramatic feeling to this shot. I hope it looked good.

"Good job sweetie!" My mother yelled. The minor photoshoot makeup probably covered up my red cheeks. My mom could be embarassing at some points. Well, all points. I didnt respond to her knowing I needed to get a shot for this magazine down.

"Were done." The set director yelled. "That is a wrap"

"Good job Leighton, we will have you back, I promise."

"Okay thanks." I went and sat down in the chair that had my name on it and I quickly sweated out the time waiting for my mom to get done talking to the photographer to see if I was going to do the cover shot.

"Come on honey." My mother yelled to me as I started to run around the parking lot

"Ugh, mom, I can walk without you holding my hand."

"Leighton!" She yelled. By the tone of her voice, she was threatening me without even mentioning a threat

We arrived at home to my dad looking at some papers while he talked to my 7 year old sister Lyrica was nagging up my dads attention. Then the other little annoying brat was sitting by the pool. They always had my parents attention. If my mom wasn't taking me to a modeling session she was taking Lalah for checkups for her aphasia and my dad would be either going to his next commercial or playing tickle.

My namess Leighton Diamond and 16 years old, and I was an accident. I was the oldest child in the famous Diamond family. My face was just like my fathers, you could see it in the same place as my fathers, James Diamond. His face was on the billboard, magazine, book covers, tv screens. My family had rejected any movie deals and truthfully, I wouldnt want to do them. I didn't strive as much as my mother and father did though that was probably because my father was in some band called I think _Big Time Rush_, and my mom had her own shown when they were younger. I was just a teenager. My life was sweet of course because I was a household name and I was a diamond family member. I was a single boy with my world out and opened.

Lalah. P.O.V.

"Lalah, are you okay sweetie?" I noddedd my head modestly not wanting to turn around and face them. Camille, my mother, James, my father, Leighton, my brother, and Lyrica, my twin sister were all outgoing people who liked the flashing lights and the people stalking them to their cars and back, but I didnt. I was a 7 year old girl who just wanted to stay out of the spotlight. I wasn't sure if it was because of my aphasia which limited my ability to do many activities. I had Averbia it is a specific type of anomic aphasia in which the person has trouble remembering only verbs. This is caused by damage to the frontal cortex, in or near Broca's area. Although people suffering from averbia cannot recall or produce action words, they also have problems naming objects as well. I couldnt act because of this or sing because the problems that would arise when I would act would be tremendous. I was homeschooled differently than my twin sister Lyrica. She had normal work but I had to put things together. I was spelling with blocks while she wrote with a pencil. Now blocks are more fun but I didnt like how I was treated different.

But what I liked was my parents never let me go, they always helped me when I struggled, picked me up when I wanted to. They treated me better than the dream jobs they had. I couldnt ask for better parents, they are like my wings when I need to fly.

My mom is a person of many colors. Shes always tell me,_ her balance beam is uneven_. She said it is uneven because her life isnt balanced. And I say_ isnt that bad_ and she would reply _no because if it wasnt uneven then I wouldnt be with you._ It makes me feel so loved inside. I know my family is famous and I am Lalah Diamond. People know my name and people know what I look like from paparazzi. I was a household name along with the rest of my family and unlike my brother or sister, I hated people knowing my name and wanting pictures of me. Lyrica wanted the spotlight and she wanted it now. Leighton was the big brother. He was a big brother who did call me a brat but did comfort me at times when I would scrape my knee. Though he wouldnt kiss it like mommy or daddy would I accepted that fact.

Lyrica P.O.V.

"Daddy stop it." I ran down the hallway into the den and ran into the corner.

"The tickle monster is coming to get you!" My father raced after me and finally caught me and tickled me to death

"Gonna tap out sweetie?"

"NEVVERR!" I lied through the laughs and finally tapped the ground, more like hit and ran to mommy and wrapped my hands around her legs to hide from daddy.

"James, can you?" My mom said

"Sure honey." He came over and launched his big hands towards me and grabbed me and plopped me on the couch.

"Mommy, whens my next audition?"

"You just had one, lets take a break sweetie, your only 7 years old you have plenty of time."

"Now Camille, dont discourage our daughter from her dreams." My father said coming towards my mom with open arms. Oh no gushy stuff bleh!

KISS!

"Mom, stop its burning my eyes." I cried out while Lalah rolled her eyes and went back to her coloring book of Ariel and Cinderella.

"Then look away." My mom said while I was digging out my eyes

Leighton P.O.V.

"Mom, can I go over to Kaytlens house?"

"To make out with her?"

"For the millionth time, she is just a friend. I dont date girls who dress in sweats mom and you know that." I responded turning around to my father

"Your show is tomorrow, you have a scene tomorrow." My father commented while my mom sat down in my fathers lap on the couch.

"Shes not my girlfriend, shes just a friend." I complained

"Fine, lets go." My mother agreed, "But only until 7pm you have 4 hours thats all."

My mom smoothly drove me over to Kadens house with my mom and dad discussing random stuff in the car.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet." I asked them. i had always wondered the question but whenever I tried to ask them the question they shoved it off as if it were something bad.. or naughty.. Dad looked back at me with wide eyes and my mom shook her head.. "Can I know, you guys will never tell me."

"For good reason." Mother stated while she gave a little smile to my father.

"Woah woah, now I gotta know."

"Well it all started when your mom and I were on this show- My mom hushed up my dad and I sat back in the seat in complete and utter defeat.

NEXT DAY

I sat in my chair looking at my other cast members

There was my bestfriend Daniel Pearson who was actually Logans, my fathers best friends son. My dad always told me he was always uneasy when It came to Logans past but would never tell me why. Maybe it had to do with why my parnets wouldnt tell me about their past together. I mean I know my mom was 18 when I was born but I mean come on what about it. DId Logan have a problem with their sex life? Was their sex life known around the world or something...Anyway, Cody had blonde hair with brown hair intruding. He looked like his mom Cassie (who was a total babe) than Logan his father. Cody was tall but not very muscular. His career took off when he was much smaller than me. He was 14, 2 years older than me. He was a good pal that I wasnt planning on losing anytime soon

Remus Flynn, was my good friend, we werent super close but we had some type of bond such as an aqquantince as you may call it. His jett black hair looked alot like mine, thats why we were confused sometimes. But He was whitter while I was tanner. Their wasnt a huge differnece but I was obviously better looking than him. I had faded freckles topping my nose while he had them on his cheek. But overall, he was nice but edged me sometimes. He could be very irritating to where I had him kicked off set before.

Then their was Natalie Atkins, age 15. She had Auburn hair that flowed down her back. She came to work in sweat pants which I hated, I mean go out in public, they are going to snap a picture of you. Natalie was my age, my height maybe a little shorter. She was clean faced. No freckles, just big green eyes that were pretty gorgeous. If she wasnt so stubborn I would actually date her. But she was dating Cody Pearson, my bestfriend but anyway.

THe guest star today was Andy Streatin. He played in a movie calle Dangers Road.

"Yo little man, whatsup." THe 20 year old Andy Streatin said to me while he came in with his script in his hand. He had slicked back hair and his makeup was obviously already done.

"Nothingmuch." I replied waiting for the word ACTION to come out of the directors mouth

"I heard about your onscreen action."

"Haha, what do you mean."

"The kiss." He picked up the script and I saw _They Kiss_ next to Natalies Names.

"Come on everybody." The director yelled.

We got on to the scene and it came down to me and Natalie standing next to the fake fireplace. We had to kiss.. Gross... She kissed Daniel... Ewww, Natalie probably kisses like a horse. Im scared right now because what if Daniel gets mad... Nah its just acting...

"Action!"

H:So we are dating now

J:Yeah, um I guess we are

H: Then Can I give you a kiss

J: Definitly

I leaned into her she leaned into me. I was kissing my best friends girlfriend in 3-2-1- Her kiss my kiss blasted through me. It felt as if I had just washed over by one tiny kiss. Her lip lock was warm, her lips were soft. Her Apple flavored gum sent a tangy flavor through my mouth while my watermelon contradicted the sour with sweet. I cam apart from that long kiss and looked at her and she looked at me straight in the eye

Oh Shit.

**THE END**

**That was an epic ending right? That was awesome! Tune in for a sneakpeak thing that I psoted with that summary. and I will also put some credits and remember, always write one story at a time.**

**Thanks you for my best story yet!**

**Tune in next chapter for a SNEAKPEAK**

**REVIEW**


	22. Read this

** SUMMARY**

**Logan could manipulate her, not that he would of course. But when the traumatizing events take place, he goes back to his old ways. That bad boy that was always hidden away for the better comes out. Now Logans out for 3 things. Trouble, Sex, and Drugs and Camille is right with open arms. But sometimes open arms arents that safe when it comes to bad boys. Will Camille let Logan get to her. Will he take advantage of her? Can she help him? What does the band thing? And most importantly, what happens in the end. **

**Romance & Suspence**

**-Logan and Camille don't date... Yet**

**-Logan and Camille are both 17**

**-Kendall is still dating Jo, Carlos is with Stephanie, and James is being a player.**

**-They just released there in the middle of recording their second album**

**-Camille just landed a show Mandy to the Max (Camille is Mandy)**

**This is a sneak peak of some sort. It has dialouge that will be in the story somehow.**

"Your the Logan Mitchell from the band Big Time Rush?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I dont like you nigga, you fucked up in the head for doing what you did."

"Why."

"It pissed me off, and when you piss one of us off, you piss all of us off." He smiled showing his grimy teeth that were covered in grills. Sick. His muscular, frightening, and gangster style friends crowded behind his to form his army.

It looked like they were crowding in line to punch a punching bag and that punching bag was me.

"I didnt mean too,we werent made for eachother." I mumbled starting to feel the sweat dripping down from my nose onto my lips. I ignored it, and pretended to be real and mature even know they werent. I looked at my Francis Collection Watch. It was 1:04am. This wasnt a good place for me too be.

"Look little Logan, we are only doing whats best for my little sister."

"What are you talking about, whats best for me?" He walked towards me and then

**There you go now the story will be called Camille and Logan. As you noticed my titles are always very blunt. It will be rated M since well the summary should say enough. **

Thank you all for reading my James and Camille story. It was a joy to write and I really can't wait for you to read and review my next story. James and Camille had alot of hits and was on the favorites of 7 people and the alert list of 8. Thank you guys soooo much.

Read Logan and Camille.

I also have another story i'll be writing at the same time

**Katy Martino Knight. I am the daughter of Kendall and Jo. I loved them very much but they are gone now. In a better place. Heavan. Now in the care of Katie and James Diamond, I am swarmed by the paparazzi. I don't know how i'm gonna live this way but all I need is peace, love, and to be known for something better than this. I have no desire for the public eye if it has to do with my dead parents. It time for peace away from the paprazzi, love from another, and war against this situation. **

**Romace & Drama**

**Sitting there in the white cheap sheets, everything was a haze. What had happened? Where was my mom? Where was my dad? Why am I in a hospital bed? And why does my body hurt? I slithered my way out of the sheets and headed towards the door. I saw the back of James brown haired head. It was messy. I continued to absorb his image and saw his plaid pajama pants and and white vneck that. At age 34, James wasnt a bad looking guy. Same for Kaite who was standing next to him**

**What were they doing here now? And why were they crying**

**The nurse tossed a glance at me and opened the door.**

**"Katy are you okay?"**

**"Why am I in a hospital James?"**

**"Well you see-**

**"James it's too soon." Katie shushed him which made me angry**

**"Go back to bed Katy and we will see you tomorrow." Katie demanded me in a decent tone and I looked at her funny and wandered back to my hospital bed ans snuggled down into the sheets on my back. My eyes wouldnt shut though. They remained staring at the dull white ceiling wondering what was going on.**

The story above was for NessieObsessed. It will be called _Peace Love and War_

If you have any questions or comments review and tell me what it is and whats up:) Thanks once again. Thi


End file.
